Halliwell Horrors
by IAMaMUDBLOOD
Summary: Everyone knows about Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was evil and Chris was inherently good. But, what happened to Leo's and Piper's daughter during the reign of evil Wyatt? Includes other Charmed Children. Slight AU.
1. Birthday to Remember

Disclaimer: The idea of this fictional show, Charmed, was not created by me, but there is _stuff_ I made up, if you wish to copy the idea from me just tell me or something…though I don't think any of what I'm doing is plagiarism worth. Honestly, what I worry about the most as of now is the ages. It's hard not to have similar ages as other people. If this story seems too similar to yours tell me! I don't want to be called a plagiarist

A/N: Perhaps before you start this story, you should consider that this is an AU and that it is very distinct. Please consider that this story is not based off all facts in the show, but has _changes in time_. Also, Chris hasn't come from the Future yet. I could not imagine Wyatt at fifteen or sixteen turning evil, so I waited till three years later when he was allowed to control Excalibur. I want to point one obvious thing though-all the Charmed Ones die eventually.

Before I start the story: This story is a WHOLE lot different then the past Halliwell Horrors if you read the past version, but it still has the same points that's why I did not make it in a different title. If you hate the new one, tell me about it! If you like the new one, tell me about it! I won't change it though. I might lose some of the people who alerted my past story (thanks for past alerts), but those who stick around I hope you do enjoy the new one. If you want to know a little bit about the Charmed One's Children check out my profile, it's all the way at the bottom. I've seen a lot of people do that so I went to this website called wikiaCharmed and took a lot of information from them and made my own little segment about each person.

Let it begin:

* * *

Birthday to Remember

_(November 16, 2018)_

Today would be a happy day at least that is how it started. Birthdays were always exciting in the Halliwell Manor, these were the few times when Magic would run ramped and a little "Personal Gain" was a little tolerable. This birthday would be remembered throughout history, though not for the right reason. For on this day, history in the mortal world and magical world would come together and dwell on this existence. A day that was so terrible that there would be echoes of pain afterwards. A day when a little boy's fourteenth birthday turned towards a darker beginning and the affects on a not so noticeable girl began an everlasting pain. A day when the prophesized 'Nine' would soon split in the matter of three years. When, a young boy who had so much hope to put good at a high advantage began a slow reign of uncertainty and cruel power. While, a man so filled with hate and jealousy took over leaving despair wherever he walked. This would be the day when hell would soon rise above ground. A birthday to remember.

"Wyatt!" Piper Halliwell yelled. "I need your help with these banners. Your, aunts will be bringing Chris home soon!" Piper Halliwell, the oldest of the two remaining Charmed One's, divorcee of Leo Wyatt, the mother of three, and aunt of five nieces and one nephew was attempting to put a 'Happy Birthday Christopher!' banner up in the dining room and not doing it successfully. It was her son's birthday, her little 'Peanut' and though it was just number fourteen and maybe not as important as fifteen or sixteen it was still a day when she realized that he would be going to High School in one year, ten months to be exact. "Wyatt!" she shouted again.

"Coming!" Wyatt yelled from his room. "I just need to get Chris' present to put with the rest of his numerous gifts." Piper rolled her eyes. She would have to ask Wyatt's real reason that would take him this long. Wyatt arrived with three other children behind him. Angel, the half-manticore who they saved as a baby, Henry Junior-Paige and Henry son, and little Phoebe-Phoebe and Coop's daughter. It was like the reincarnation of the 'Triad', trouble wherever they were at.

"What did you four do this time?" Piper sighed, and gave the banner to Wyatt. "There better not be a scratch on my walls or any magical experiments. This isn't a playground for your magical fun. The exterminator didn't enjoy the little trick you pulled on him." The exterminator came for spraying at the beginning of the month like clockwork and the children knew this. When he stumbled into their room they decided it would be fun to show him a little spraying of their own. They created a large blob that proceeded to chase him around the house. He never came back.

"Aunt Billie said we could do it, and you said always listen to the adults," Henry Junior smirked. He was definitely his mother's son.

"Well, I don't think that Billie will be allowing you to create anything in your rooms again," Piper smirked back. "I had a talk with her about letting you four create random things." All three children managed to cringe, even Wyatt seemed to accomplish it as he attempted to pin the banner into the wall. Piper Halliwell's 'talks' were not normal talks it was more of a 'you better listen to me or I'm going to do something that you will wish that I didn't do'. Each of them had gotten one and every time they were stuck with doing some wretched chore or grounding that would not be legal if the State of California ever heard about it. They could only imagine what Billie, as an adult, would have to go through.

"We won't be conjuring anything, Mrs. H." Angel smiled. "We promise, it's for Chris and it's nothing bad, he'll love it actually!" Angel had a twinkle in his eyes, which could only mean mischief. Ever since they had decided not to vanquish the little 'half-manticore baby', Derek had brought the child over to play or Angel would shimmer his way to the house.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Mom, we aren't always the guilty party." Wyatt finally gave up and orbed the pin into the wall. "We are just always the ones that get caught, you never catch Melinda or Chris or actually anyone else in the family." Piper rolled her eyes again. Sure, Chris and Melinda got into trouble, but not nearly as much as Wyatt and the rest of the three.

"You better hope, mister, that this is not another one of your pranks," Piper said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Of course I wouldn't mind a clean house. I've wanted those rusty shutters cleaned and heck removed." Wyatt grimaced at the thought. He hated cleaning the only person who seemed to halfway enjoy it would be his younger sister, Melinda. He smiled a little thinking of his little sister as the reincarnation of their mother, attitude and all even at eleven she had perfected this.

"Aunt Piper," Little Phoebe spoke up. "I promise that we are not going to ruin Chris' birthday if anything it will make it better, I promise!" Her niece better not be lying or her mother would hear about this, and this time Piper would make sure that Phoebe would ground her daughter appropriately instead of 'ten minutes in the corner' as Phoebe did two weeks ago, she was twelve for goodness sake!

"We're here!" Paige shouted, interrupting Piper's thoughts of the secretive children. Paige was caring boxes that could only mean more presents for Chris. "Where do you want these?" Paige asked. Piper pointed towards the conservatory.

"Come give mommy a hug!" Piper said, smiling at her youngest boy. She walked towards him holding her arms out to her little 'Peanut'. Chris loved his mother, but he was fourteen now and who needs their mother at fourteen?

"Piper, leave the poor boy alone he's fourteen," Phoebe said, coming in while her two children and Paige's twins followed behind her. "You're embarrassing the poor kid." Chris smiled at her gratefully, while Piper frowned at her.

"Fine, fine," Piper sighed dramatically. "I guess you don't need your mother anymore. I'll just go hide away with the rest of the parents that wait for their hugs!" She pretended to walk away when she saw Chris running towards her with a hug. "Thanks, Christopher! You always know how to make a mother smile when her little boy is growing up."

"You know mom," Wyatt interrupted. "You never gave me this much attention when I was turning fourteen." From the corner of Wyatt's eyes he saw Chris, Angel, Ladybug, and Henry roll their eyes at him. Wyatt _usually_ was never jealous of Chris, but sometimes he felt that his mother cared a little bit more about Melinda and Chris then she did about him. He knew that was not true, but a deep and slow resentment came about from the oldest son.

"If you don't recall I took you to the park and then we had a surprise birthday for you!" Piper laughed, Wyatt was always the attention getter. She had to admit that she paid a little bit more attention to Chris and Melinda since Leo never did. It was not that Leo did not love his other two children. He just never favored them as much as Wyatt.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, all of you!" Paige called out to the room. "I need all the children to leave this room so I can talk to Piper and Phoebe." Paige strode in dragging a baffled Piper and Phoebe to the kitchen. Paige closed the door checking around to make sure that the room was not invaded by the little children. It was time for her to bring up a subject that neither Piper nor Phoebe really wanted to talk about. It is about Leo Wyatt.

"Piper, is Leo coming to Chris' birthday today?" Paige asked, she noticed that Piper's face began to scrunch up with her usual glare of anger when mentioning Leo. Piper never understood why Leo would never be there for his other two children. There was nothing wrong with Chris or Melinda both were happy and not always easy to manage, but not as difficult as most. She knew that he loved all three of his children and even herself, but Piper knew that he didn't know how to react or raise a family such as this. All he could or would do was watch and all she could do is be the best mother she could be.

"Piper, is Leo coming?" Paige asked again after she didn't get a response.

"No," Piper replied, it was obvious that he would never show up. He only cared about Wyatt, whenever Wyatt cried out in pain Leo was there, but when Chris and Melinda wanted Leo it was just a simple 'no' or 'I'm busy'. Little things like this reminded her of why she divorced him. "Did you expect other wise?"

"Piper, honey," Phoebe sighed. "He's just not good at this family thing. I really thought he was when you had Wyatt." Phoebe felt the resentment and self-hatred from Piper. "There's nothing you could have done, really there's no point in you feeling so much hate towards yourself when it is not even yours in the first place. It is his entire fault and not your own."

"I really wish you would stop using your empathy powers on me," Piper's laugh was a little watery.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "What am I suppose to say when my favorite sister is in self-hatred?"

"Hey!" Paige huffed. "What about me?"

"Eh," Phoebe teased, "You're second best!" Phoebe laughed at Paige's expression. Even at their age and their troubles they still had the chance to laugh. Demons finally gave an unspoken truce to the family there hadn't been a big demon problem since after the big fiasco with Billie and her sister. Of course there were still the weak demons who thought that they could one day kill the Charmed One's (easy enough to vanquish), but dying was the farthest thing from their mind. For now, they bothered about each of their three children and keeping them safe.

"You only have two other sisters'!" Paige defended. She glared indignantly before turning her back on her sisters. Piper and Phoebe laughed at her reaction exuberant as always. She enjoyed being the youngest-the one with the least worry, but when it came to knuckling down she was the first one to take charge.

"Oh, please," Piper sighed. "We love you even if you managed to pass down your annoying genes to your children." Piper ignored Paige's huff and turned towards Phoebe, "I knew we should have kept her children from Paige, perhaps we could have saved them from terrorizing our children." Piper laughed.

"Like my children are any worse then yours," Paige turned towards Piper and smirked. "It wasn't my kid that lit the house on fire," Paige smirked at Piper's pale reaction. She remembered that phone call to her club. Wyatt thought it would be brilliant to show his new power of Pyrokinesis to the family. It resulted in the house catching fire and paying a good fine for fire damage.

"Well, my kids aren't the ones---," but Piper was cut off as she heard a loud boom. The three Charmed One's rushed into the dining room and quickly evaluated the situation. There was no damage except for a large burn on the floor.

"Wyatt, that was awesome!" They heard Chris say. The turned towards the couch and saw nine balls of dark hair hiding by the couch. "That was so cool!" Chris high-fived his brother tripping over to what looked like a cord that was connected to one of the boxes or former box near the presents. "How did you do that?" Chris asked.

"Well, it's all about magic," Wyatt responded easily. "A quick spell and some help from Ladybug, Henry, and Angel created this!" He waved his hands in front of the burnt mess. The present that the four of them were working on was as terrible as Piper thought. Piper knew she should have questioned those four of their crazy antics. Now, there was a giant burnt mark over the beautiful oak wooden floors.

Paige smirked. "Told you that your kids were the problem."

"What, did you do?" Piper tried to keep her voice calm. Chris clearly liked his present, but the remains were not to her liking. She stepped closer to Wyatt and Wyatt stepped back, he knew his mother was scary when she was mad. When it came to her home she wanted spotless and normal even if the Halliwell Manor was very far away from normal. "What did you do to my living room?"

"It wasn't entirely my fault!" Wyatt squeaked, "Henry, Ladybug, and Angel helped!" The three children walked towards Wyatt and simultaneously pushed him on the floor. "Ouch! What's that for?" Wyatt rubbed his back, glaring at his two cousins and best friend.

"So much for being twice-blessed," Ladybug glared back. "Aren't you supposed to save and protect the innocent from harm?" Ladybug looked towards her mother and two aunts and shuddered at the punishment she was going to receive. Sure her mother was easy on the punishment side, but it was Aunt Piper who liked the intense punishment and she would not be shocked if her mother worked with her. This was not going to be fun, not at all.

"Young Lady!" Phoebe spoke up. "You are far from innocent!" Phoebe walked up to her daughter and stared her down. Phoebe wasn't that tall and soon Ladybug would surpass her height, but for now she could scold her daughter and hope that she would get the picture-that Phoebe Halliwell was not joking around, but very-very angry.

"But, mom!"

"Don't you, 'but' me," Phoebe's voice rose. "Wait till your father get's here!" She crossed her arms in aggravation and Piper smiled back at her, she rolled her eyes. "I will make sure that you are grounded till you are fifty years old!" Henry and Angel were laughing. Wyatt would not dare to laugh he did not want to provoke his mother. She was still mad.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Henry," Paige glared down at him, taking the same approach as Phoebe. "Just because Wyatt and Ladybug got in trouble, does not mean you won't. If anything you are going to get it worse!" Henry frowned at his mother and then turned his head towards Wyatt and Ladybug to glare. He loved his mother, but sometimes he wished that she would punish both of his cousins the same way she did with him. "Oh, and Angel" Paige turned towards the boy, "your father will hear about this when he comes to pick you up."

"But, Mrs. M!"

"Just let it ride through," Henry whispered to Angel. "She'll never stop if you try to defend yourself." Paige heard the whisper causing the 'death glare' to come out. The two boys stepped back from each other. Henry began twiddling his thumbs, while Angel began to stare at the ceiling aimlessly.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Piper smiled adoringly at Chris. "What was that _clever_ action that your two cousins, brother, and friend did?" Wyatt, Chris, Ladybug, and Angel winced at what Chris was about to say. The spell they did wasn't bad, but probably not what their mothers would be happy with. Their spell consisted of a lot of projection and a lot of 'personal gain.'

"Mom," Chris smiled sweetly. "You, really don't want to know." Piper smiled at the boy and turned her head towards her oldest son and then looked for her daughter. Daughter. She quickly scanned the heads and noticed that one of the heads were missing. Her youngest child was no where to be seen. The eleven year old was not hiding behind the couch with the rest of the family and clearly not around the four children. Where was she? Her breath began to catch. She always exaggerated a little when it came to Melinda.

"Where is your sister?" Piper asked of Wyatt after she managed to calm down. "She's not here, that _gift_ better not have anything to do with her." She narrowed her eyes at Wyatt. He whistled innocently and then smirked at Chris. "Wyatt, you better have not done anything to your sister!"

"Mom," Wyatt responded. "I did not do anything to my sister! I asked her to come down, but she wanted to stay up there. She kept on talking about seeing something in her dreams and not wanting to deal with it. You know how Melinda is, always the annoying one."

"She's been hanging around Aunt Paige to much," Ladybug laughed. "I think we should submit her, now she's seeing things. I have a feeling we are going to have to submit her into an asylum." Wyatt and Henry laughed at the comment, remembering the story that their mother's told when they were committed into an asylum from the Source. One of the more memorable tales of the Charmed One's next to the superhero costumes and the uniting and reuniting of the Charmed One's.

"Not, funny Ladybug," Piper frowned at her oldest niece child. "Why don't you get your sister?" Piper directed at Wyatt. He and Melinda always had this close brother-sister relationship. Though, like Prue and Phoebe, and she and Paige there were always the difficulties. Chris and Melinda were close, but sometimes there was an uncomfortable family ties, when it counted there was friendship and a protective brother reflex that was probably very annoying for her.

"Fine," Wyatt sighed begrudgingly. "I'll get her, but if she decides not to come down it is not my fault. It most certainly is her fault and there is absolutely no reason, why she couldn't come downstairs and enjoy the rest of the family's celebration for my little brother." Piper rolled her eyes at her son. "Mom, she's not going to come down, not for anyone! Only for you though or maybe Chris."

"She better come downstairs or else," Piper frowned. "If I have to go upstairs myself I'm going to ground you until your blue." Wyatt sighed and nodded his head before stomping a little upstairs, turning to give his mother one last glare.

* * *

Melinda was sitting in her bedroom playing with her Aunt Paige's old tarot cards. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears and frowned at the result. Sadness. Anger. Destruction. This was not a good sign, not a good one at all. She shuffled the cards again and separated them into three different piles. Then a knock and an orb, and Wyatt appeared in white and blue orbs.

"Do you always have to do this?" Melinda yelled at her brother. Both of her brothers always orbed into her room, it was annoying a privacy issue all three of them argued with. If it were any other family she could lock the door and not deal with this _intrusion, _but this was not just a normal family_. _"What if I was changing or naked?" Wyatt just laughed at her response and sat in the chair near her desk.

"I could sense you weren't doing anything like that. You know," Wyatt walked over and snatched the cards sitting next to Melinda, "I know some people if you are really interested in predicting the future." Melinda huffed and grabbed for them back. Wyatt laughed and jumped off the bed, while Melinda rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"I'm not going downstairs," Melinda frowned at him. "I know something is going to happen and I don't want to be there to witness it." Melinda began to pick at her nails and quickly stopped, trying to break the nervous habit she picked up when she was younger. "I know you want to laugh, but I don't care. Just go downstairs and enjoy the party, I'm guessing from the boom you gave Chris his present early?" Melinda asked.

"Come on," Wyatt begged. "Melly please come downstairs, mom is already mad as it is!" Wyatt sat back in the chair. Melinda rolled her eyes at the nickname. She was thankful that the nickname had not passed out throughout her school. "Plus, you don't have premonitions." There was an unspoken silence. There was no denying the fact that even without premonitions the Halliwell's always had that gut feeling when something bad was going to happen. "_They_ would have seen it you know." They, meaning the three cousins and their one aunt could predict about anything. The powers did get stronger along the Halliwell line.

"I'm serious Wyatt!" Melinda's voice rose. "I'm not kidding, I _know_ something bad is going to happen and I _know_ I can't stop it!" Melinda sat up and jumped off her bed. She began pacing remembering that horrible dream. Everything happened so quickly, so much blood…

"Why don't you tell me what happens in the dream?" Wyatt inquired. He was curious, Melinda never had bad dreams actually her dreams were usually full of annoying school problems and cutesy animals that never left her alone.

"I-I-Don't really want to talk about it," she shuddered at the idea of explaining the dream. "I don't want to talk about the dream, it was so scary and I don't like talking about this sort of stuff. I haven't even been there for a vanquish!" The only family besides her mother, aunts, and uncles (oddly enough even Uncle Henry) who had participated in a vanquish was Wyatt, Henry, Ladybug, and Chris. The youngest of the family were 'too young' to participate in a vanquish.

"Come on, Melinda." Wyatt implored. "Once, you talk about it, you'll feel better. I used to have horrible nightmares and the one thing that would get rid of them was talking to mom or d-" He stopped himself before he finished the word _dad_ was never there for them. Mentioning him only caused pain sure he told everyone that he was always watching, but what kind of dad does not come to help whenever there was a demon. "Melinda, just please tell me!"

"Fine…" She paused for a few seconds before starting the story that haunted her dreams. "In the dream I was coming downstairs it was dark, but I looked at the clock and it said two p.m. I was annoyed at Mom, Chris, and you because you did not wake me up in time for Chris' birthday. Then I heard a shout, it sounded like mom and I rushed downstairs to see her yell to save all nine of us. Aunt Paige tried to orb us out, but everyone was running and she couldn't concentrate on that and fighting the demons. Aunt Phoebe called Uncle Coop, but he didn't come in time and Uncle Henry was just not there. I tried to help, but I just stood there frozen in the scene. Everything happened in slow motion, mom getting hurt, Aunt Paige getting knocked into the wall, and Aunt Phoebe being hit with a fireball. Then I woke up." Melinda paused and looked at her older brother. Wyatt just turned pale even he knew everything seemed too realistic for it to be fake, but Melinda did not have premonitions. There was no way that she could have one and not their cousins and aunt to see this vision.

"Melinda," Wyatt started. "It-It-It was just a dream. It does not turn dark at two p.m. I thought you knew that." Wyatt chuckled. "So there is no possibility that this could be true and since when has the 'Power of Three' ever failed?" Melinda smiled a little, the confidence stemming up through her spine. Wyatt saw the relief in her brown eyes, but he could not get that new vision out of his head. He just had to remember what he told Melinda, this could not be true this could never be true. "Now, come on let's go downstairs before mom has a heart attack or something. You know how she gets." Melinda laughed and punched him lightly in the stomach. He laughed a little and began to walk towards her. "I'll get you!" Wyatt shouted at her as he saw her race out of the room. He chuckled and walked out of the room in pursuit of his sister. He felt a chill run down his spine and ignored it. It is partying time.

Two dark figures hid in the closet. "It will be time soon." The taller of the cloaked figures spoke up. "I worry about the young one though. Does she see what we have not been able?"

"She does not have that power Raderic," The smaller one added. "All of it will be ours, though soon we will rule and with that all of good will have its downfall. It is time for our kind to takeover there has been to much peace."

"Patience, Durik," the cloak figure responded. "The time will come soon, we can not mess this up. We already managed to block the predictors" They shimmered away, no one saw and no one heard the whispering. It was a chill that Wyatt would never forget and it was a dream that Melinda would wish she could have stopped.

* * *

Chris was having a good day, even with his mother yelling at Wyatt and the rest of his cousins. Today was his day and no one else's. Not even Leo Wyatt could ruin this day for him, especially with the help of Wyatt. Chris was grateful for everything that Wyatt did for him, always the loving brother even if their own father favored him over his other two children. Leo Wyatt's other child, Melinda, lived in a world with a nonexistent father figure. Chris longed for her life, to not even know a father that was never there. Chris would always recognize the loss of someone who he worshipped for half his childhood, Leo was a whitelighter and now an Elder. It was only appropriate for Chris to be half-elder, something that he knew, and not until his eighth birthday did he begin to regret.

From above Chris heard the loud stamping of his sister and his brother's footsteps. They were running downstairs to finish the celebration of his fourteenth birthday. A birthday that he did not have to share with anybody else (since he had to share everything with his siblings and cousin) and it would definitely finish with a bang. Though, not the bang that Wyatt created in the living room.

"Come back here," Chris heard Wyatt's voice near the dinning room. "I'm going to get you for punching me in the stomach." Chris saw Melinda run and hide behind Pandora and Posie. "I see you munchkin, don't try to hide!" Wyatt ran in behind her, ignoring the 'hey's' and 'watch-outs', laughing at Melinda's crouching position. "I see you!" Melinda rushed to hide behind Henry. "I will always find you!" Wyatt cornered her in and grabbed her in a headlock position, being a good foot-taller then her it was an easy win.

"Agh," Melinda struggled to get out of the headlock. "I am so going to get you for this!" Wyatt laughed at her effort to push him off of her. She finally gave up and let him walk her around in victory. "Come on Wyatt let me go!" She said, after a lengthy five minutes.

"Alright, children," Piper interrupted. "Let your sister go and let's finally start the big fourteen lunch!" Wyatt made sure he gave a good noogie and let her drop on the flood. "I'm going to get the food, but we still have to wait for everyone." Piper interrupted her two children and quickly exited towards the kitchen. "What am I going to do with those two?" she mumbled to herself.

"Bind their powers," she heard a man's voice appear behind her. "Chris and Melinda has always been a nuisance it's best that they just have their powers taken away till they could actually control it. Plus, demons are always focusing on them. You should inform Phoebe and Paige of the ideas too."

"It wasn't Chris and Melinda," Piper spoke to the man. "It was Wyatt and Melinda. I'm sure you recognized Wyatt's name, but perhaps not your other child. You know, Melinda, the only daughter and youngest child of yours? Or maybe you have forgotten her and quite possibly Chris." Piper glared at him. "I wouldn't be shocked, Leo."

Leo looked bemused at Piper's reaction, ignoring the fact that Wyatt was also one to be blamed. "It would not shock me if Melinda started it all. She always strived for his attention and well about anyone's attention. You should give her more boundaries. She's already getting to old to be taught basic witching rules, not even Magic School could save her from those blunders. Paige is already helping the magical community. I don't know why you don't see it." Piper rolled her eyes, it's not like she actually approved of that decision.

Paige decided to teach Magical School to help the next generation of magical beings, though it was a shock for her family. When she started teaching the students and professors couldn't help but like her. The odd thing was that none of the Halliwell (or Mitchell-Mathew children) actually went to Magical School. The magical community couldn't understand the decision. What good was it to have the Charmed One's children on their side when they couldn't even be taught by their own magical professors? But, each of the Charmed One's had their own point of view about it. Piper wanted to teach her children about normal mortal lives, Phoebe (Coop always agreed with her) had to send her children to a normal school for appearance purposes, and Henry just wanted to teach real values and understanding of how the mortal world worked. Paige wanted to help the next lineage of magic, especially keeping the Elders from complete control of the children and this was the best way to do it.

"You know I don't like Paige's decision, but this isn't about Paige is it? What about your problem, Leo?" Piper tried to keep her frustration covered. "You have other children, why can't you realize that? Wyatt is not always the best in the world. Chris is amazing and Melinda is doing quite well. I'm teaching all three of them how to be the future good." Leo frowned at Piper's response. "What are you doing Leo?"

"I'm making sure that the future good can survive in this world," he responded. "I make sure that this world can still spin without there being any consequences for actions that _some_ may make." He made sure to emphasize the _'some'_ towards her.

"I'm hoping that you are not insinuating that my sisters and I have made some danger for you and the almighties," Piper glared back. "Or that my children have some way disrupted the balance of things, as long as I'm here my children will do well and as long as my sisters' are here to help I will have no problems with the _some_." Leo waved his hand as if ignoring the statement she made. Leo knew that he was right in the assumption and the faster he convinced her to let him take the three children to Magic School the better. He heard great things about the school, even if in the past they had run into peculiar Elders that only wanted to control the good and evil boundaries to the extreme.

"Piper, you have always done what you wanted to," Leo sighed. "But, I warn you. Soon difficulties will arise and there will be some problems that you will never be able to stop. I know it may be difficult to accept, but I think the best thing would be to take them to Magic School."

"You are right Leo," Piper frowned. Leo looked shocked and smiled it was time that she actually agreed with him. "I have always done what I wanted to do and I know sending my children to Magic School, is not a good idea. You have never been there for them so you will never know what was best for them."

"I see that we will never agree on this subject," Leo sighed. "I may not be with them as often as you, but magical wise I know that my decisions for them would be best. You were never raised around magic as a child, but I was there. I knew that if I could have sent you to Magic School then all the troubles we have now would had never happened."

"We can't change the past," Piper's smile was grim. "The past is the past and there it will lay to rest, what was and what will always be."

"Piper, do you need any-" Phoebe interrupted walking in on the two, shock clearly on her face. "Leo, what are you doing here?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the man. He was still the same Leo the same man who would always be a problem.

"I have to go," Leo ignored Phoebe. "Wish, Chris a happy birthday from me and I'll drop a letter to him explaining everything. Remember what I talked to you about." Leo orbed away leaving no residue of the once married man and father of three, but he was never there was he? He would always be a speckle in the memory of those who once knew him. The memories between the Whitelighter Leo Wyatt, Mortal Leo Wyatt, and the Elder Leo Wyatt had three clear differences that would be memorable in the lives of many.

"What was that about?" Phoebe finally asked. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and I can still feel the after shock of your emotions!" Phoebe crossed her arms impatiently waiting for the response of what happened.

"Nothing happened," Piper rolled her eyes. "He just wants me to send the children to Magic School again." This time it was Phoebe's turn to role her eyes. Ever since Piper got a divorce with Leo he was always trying to convince her to send them to Magic School. Piper didn't like the idea of Magic School and Leo did, of course he and the other Elders controlled that realm. Phoebe guessed at first it was the other Elders who were trying to convince him and he was just going along to make appease, but soon Leo started believing the same. That was the main breaking point for Piper, Leo being controlled and him forcing her to be under his control. Anyone who knew Piper knew that no one could control her and if any tried it would result in a catastrophe.

"Now, come on Piper don't let that old man ruin today for you! It's time for Chris' birthday song and we haven't even eaten." Phoebe grabbed the bowel of chips and dip. "I'm betting the family is curious at where you went, especially when it comes to your cooking. Who could not like your cooking?" Piper laughed and walked through the kitchen door with Phoebe following.

"Hey, I'm here!" They heard Billie from the front door. "Look who I found." She escorted in Daryl, Sheila, Daryl Junior, and Michael into the dining room. "I found them outside when I was, um, driving up to your house." After the Charmed One's disapeared from the world and took on disguises, none of them had a second thought of Daryl and his family. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe thought that they should give Daryl space and after two years Daryl could not help, but come back to the three strange women. A rought friendship to some, but eventually set right. Time healed everything it seemed.

"I don't think what you did would be called driving," Daryl laughed. "I think that's more of appearing in a cloud of smoke."

"Billie!" Piper shrieked. Billie groaned at Piper's reaction, right when she thought she could get away with this one little bit of magic.

"Aunt Billie is going to get in trouble," laughed Chris.

"Traitor," hissed Billie. She was backing away from Piper's eyes.

"Hey, Piper," Daryl interrupted. "Did you know there was a giant black burn in the middle of your floor?" He asked as he walked up and put the present next to the others. Piper's eyes narrowed on the four children and Sheila laughed at their nervous reactions.

"Piper," Sheila smiled. "Thank you, for inviting us. The place looks really great!"

"Besides the giant burn mark on my floor," Piper sighed. "But, this is all for my little 'Peanut'." The room was filled in laughter and Chris blushed. He did not mind the nickname, just not when everyone was around. His older brother, best friend, Ladybug, and Henry loved making remarks when they heard the name. Of course each of them had their own nicknames, but ignored it except for Ladybug; she liked that more then being called Phoebe.

"Mom, can we just eat I'm hungry?" Chris asked. There were murmurs of agreement, Piper nodded in response.

"Now that everyone is here we can eat," Piper hoped that for the sake of her son that Leo would orb in to wish his youngest son a happy fourteenth birthday, but she knew that hope would be useless. "Who's ready to eat some food?" Piper smiled. The large grandfather chimed once. "Wow, it's already one." Melinda gave Wyatt an uneasy smile, though he did give her some hope she was still nervous over it. Wyatt smiled back unbeknownst to her he still had an uneasy feeling about the dream also.

The five adults and fourteen children quickly took their seat around the table. They each grabbed their serving of food and eventually everyone was filling the heavy feeling of fullness. "Wow, mom this is really good," Chris said smiling at the finished portion of potato salad. "I can't wait for the cake!" There were several nods and Piper laughed.

"Are you ready for the cake?"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled. Piper went into the kitchen and brought the large cake out and quickly put the lighter in her pocket, their reactions were priceless when she came out. All of their tongues seemed to be wagging and Piper could not deny that she was proud of her cake, but what made her the happiest was Chris' reaction as if all his wishes came true. She carefully placed the cake on the table so to not disturb any of the cakes icing and design.

"Let's light these candles and sing," Wyatt quickly brought his finger to one of the unlit candles. "I've wanted to test this baby out!"

"As if mister," Piper laughed taking the lighter out of her pocket. "You are not going to catch this cake on fire I have a lighter for that." Wyatt grumbled and took the lighter from his mother's out stretched hand and lit all of the candles.

"Are you ready, Chris?" his mother asked. Chris quickly nodded his head and proceeded to blow out the candles. "Wait we need to take some pictures!" He rolled his eyes. "Oh, and we need to sing you happy birthday also!"

"Mom," Chris whined.

"Christopher," Piper frowned.

"Fine," he grumbled.

The familiar "Happy Birthday Song" began and he couldn't help, but admit. It was worth it. All of the embarrassing things that his mother did for him made this party even better. He smiled at his mother and she smiled back. She loved him, his family loved him. He didn't need Leo for anything. It was his life and he was fourteen the world at his finger tips. The song ended and he blew out the candles. He looked at his mother and smiled. He wished to make her proud and to never disappoint. He wished for continuous happiness between the magical world. Piper began to slice the cake and each of the people in the room quickly grabbed a slice of the cake and began munching on it. They clearly enjoyed this wonderful cake.

Then the clock chimed twice and the lights went out…

"Wyatt!" Chris heard Melinda scream. "Mom!"

"Melinda, its ok," Piper reassured. "I have to get the flashlights and then we can open more of the presents." Piper paused and quickly added. "That doesn't explode in my living room." The occupants chuckled and even Piper couldn't help, but let out a laugh.

"Hey, mom," Wyatt said. "Why don't you let me go instead? You might get hurt. You aren't as young as you used to be." He smirked, while everyone laughed at Piper's frown. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to Chris to further dote on him more.

"Wyatt, please don't leave," Melinda whispered towards him. "I really don't think this is a good sign. Didn't you hear the clock chime twice and then the lights went out this is not a good thing Wyatt, not a good thing at all. We can get everyone out of here now, we still have a chance."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, Melinda. Why do you think I'm going down there to check? I wasn't kidding when I said that mom isn't as young as she used to be. I can handle everything now. Plus, today is Chris' birthday let's not ruin it for him."

"If you say so…"

"I do." He whispered towards her. "Hey, Chris." Wyatt called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Uh," Chris frowned. "Sure." He brushed away his mother and Piper rolled his eyes and went to talk to her sisters.

"Look after Melinda. She is still scared of the dark," Wyatt smirked at her, Chris laughed.

"Not funny Wyatt," she glared at him. "Just take care of the lights and see what's down there." He nodded his head and began to go towards the kitchen a small light from his hand lit the pathway. "He really shouldn't go down there." Melinda turned towards Chris.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's not like he never goes down there and come on the lights go off here all the time," he tried to reassure her. "We live in an old house."

"Yeah, but most of the time the lights go off because of demons," she remembered the last time the lights went off. It was never that terrible when demons attacked, but the demons that came along were very annoying. One attempted to kidnap her, but it got worse for him when Wyatt came to the rescue. No one messed with Wyatt's family.

"Oh, it'll be fine."

"Hey guys," Piper called out to everyone. "Can you help me open the windows so we can shed some lights?" She asked. The room was filled with nods and the hustling bustling of the shutters hid any noises that could be heard in the background, especially the demons shimmering in the kitchen.

"Is it time now, Raderic?" A demon asked.

"No," Raderic smiled. "Not yet, a few more minutes and we will be ready."

* * *

Review if you like-I know the author would like it. criticism, but I prefer no flames. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I already have the second chapter in my documents, but I'm going to give this a day or two (meaning I will post it Tuesday at the latest)


	2. Expression of Fear

Disclaimer: The idea of this fictional show, Charmed, was not created by me, but there is _stuff_ I made up, if you wish to copy the idea from me just tell me or something…though I don't think any of what I'm doing is plagiarism worth. Honestly, what I worry about the most as of now is the ages. It's hard not to have similar ages as other people. If this story seems too similar to yours tell me! I don't want to be called a plagiarist

A/N: I don't know how you feel about the last chapter, long-I know. I like long chapters though, fits more details and a lot more action. I think this story is, how can I say "better written?" then the last story. I'll be working on another Charmed story that is similar to this line, but different because it concentrates on Phoebe. A little side track-I like Melinda the most because I find that she is an ambiguous character and anything could be possible. You just might be shocked about what this girl has to go through (it's not all bad)! I'm trying this recap from the last chapter into the new chapter at the beginning-tell me if you like it.

Onto the story:

* * *

Expression of Fear

_November 16, 2018_

_Recap:_

"_Hey guys," Piper called out to everyone. "Can you help me open the windows so we can shed some lights?" She asked. The room was filled with nods and the hustling bustling of the shutters hid any noises that could be heard in the background, especially the demons shimmering in the kitchen. _

"_Is it time now, Raderic?" A demon asked._

"_No," Raderic smiled. "Not yet, a few more minutes and we will be ready." _

* * *

It was not abnormal for the lights to go off. It was definitely not abnormal for Wyatt to check in the basement to make sure the switchbox was in good condition. Unlike his Aunt Phoebe, he did not worry about the woogieman-Wyatt after all was the essence of good. Though, he still could not help, but shiver at the coldness. There was something odd about the scenery and even with the light in the palms of his hand he couldn't help, but jump from a few shadows.

"Ok, Wyatt," he mumbled to himself after he jumped again. "Stop acting like a baby, you are twice-blessed after all." He shined the light in the direction of the switchbox and cautiously walked towards it avoiding the various amount of nails and cardboard pieces (probably the only place his mother had not cleaned). "That's weird…" Wyatt moved closer to look at the switchbox, moving the fireball to his left hand. "There's something on it." He touched the green slime that encompassed the switchbox. "Mo-" But he was interrupted, by the green slime slowly covering his body. "Get off of me!" He orbed away and smiled when he got away from it. "Probably our failed science experiment." He laughed to himself. He created a fireball again and orbed the green slime to his room, where he could further experiment on the duplicating ability. "Now for the lights." He went to switch the lights on before he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"I don't think so," a demon smirked at him. "There will be no 'turning the lights on' till I'm done with you."

"That's what you think," Wyatt laughed and threw the fireball at the demon, quickly vanquishing it and remaking another fireball. "That was so easy it's not even fun-." The same demon appeared to have reform into two different demons. "Oh shit a wasp demon!" He knew better then to vanquish more demons, but there was really no way to escape without vanquishing one of them.

"You could try orbing," another demon hinted as he shimmered in behind the wasp demons. This demon was not like the wasp demons or even similar to their appearance. He looked almost human, with his brown locks, tall disposition, and pale skin-he even had human clothes on, but he was different then a human because of the way he held himself. All demons carried themselves with arrogance and evil. "Of course, it won't work."

Wyatt tried to orb, but as the demon stated it was inconclusive. "What did you do?" He looked at the demon confused. "How did you do this?" The demon let out a cold harsh laugh and smiled at the boy. The boy was stupid, so much for being twice-blessed instead he had half a brain.

"Stupid boy," the demon laughed again. "You think that witches, wizards, warlocks, and elders are the only ones who can block orbing?" Wyatt looked puzzled, never had he heard about demons blocking orbing or creating anything that was not under legit scrutiny of demons. "If you wanted to know all I had to do was say some ancient words, it seems that even my ancestors wanted to stop the whitelighters."

"Well, you are wrong about something," Wyatt smirked. He created another fireball in his hand. "I'm not just a whitelighter-" He tossed the fireball. "-I'm a witchlighter." He smirked when the demon screamed and disintegrated into ashes. That was easy. Almost too easy. The wasp demons did not know what to do with their fallen leader and quickly shimmered away. Saved for another day it seems.

Wyatt turned towards to the switchbox again to inspect it further. "What is with these demons?" Wyatt sighed. The switchbox would probably need restructuring since the wires were cut and blobbed to death. "Mom's going to have a fit. This is the third time this month."

Wyatt began to walk up the basement stairs towards the door before he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything went black. He would not wake up till after the event that would haunt his memories. He would never have the chance to tell his mother about the switchbox that was broken. He would never have the chance to tell his mother that the demons were coming. That the demons had arrived to take over the mansion. The twice-blessed boy would no longer be a boy, but an echo of his past self.

"Raderic!" A demon shouted from behind the fallen twice-blessed. "It's done. What should we do with him?" Raderic shimmered in behind the demon and lifted the boy from the ground and threw him against the wall near the switchbox.

"It's time for us to attack," Raderic laughed. "It's time for us to finally take control and to rule this land."

"What about Durik?" The other demon asked. "Shouldn't he have the chance also?" The demon looked towards the burnt smudge and frowned at his fallen comrade. He did not have much passion for the stupid bloke, but he did deserve the chance to watch the pride of evil rise above ground and the good hide in the underworld. He believed that every demon should have the chance to see this great beginning and ending.

"I suppose you're right," Raderic sighed, he glared at the demon. "Awaken, Durik it is time for you to join us in our ambition to destroy good." Raderic waved his hand over the ash. The demon, Durik, rose from the ashes and wiped the soot off of his clothes.

"Don't tell me I died," he sighed. "I hate dying, why must you always make me the one who dies?" He glared at Raderic.

Raderic rolled his eyes. "It's not like you didn't know you might die. It's all for the cause. I would sacrifice myself for the cause, but you need me to raise the dead remember?" He smirked at the frown from Durik.

"I would die for the cause also," the third demon responded. "I think it is a great cause. It has been long enough that the Charmed Ones have-"

Raderic threw a fireball at him ignoring the shrieking. "He was talking too much and he annoyed me. I hate underlings."

Durik laughed and shrugged at the response. "If you keep on killing all of the underlings we will no longer have followers, you know rumors get around." He rubbed his shoes against the concrete flooring to remove the left-over demon. "What are we going to do about him?" He looked over at Wyatt's limped body. "Shouldn't we kill him or something?"

"It's almost impossible to vanquish him," he frowned at Wyatt. "It's like an automatic response to any attack when he is unconscious-a protective bubble, the only way to destroy him now is from the external power. Destroy his family it destroys him."

"Whatever you say," he sighed. "I just hope we don't regret it, you think he will take this standing down?" He shivered at the thought of really being vanquished. "I just don't want to die. I mean really die, let's not pretend he does not have some major pain planned in the future for us."

"Don't forget about our plan," Raderic assured. "We kill off his family, get a morpher to impersonate us and create a new design. Remember what they did with Zanku?" Durik nodded his head, but something still felt _off _about the plan.

"As long as you are sure," Durik grimaced. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes." They walked up the stairs laughing maniacally. Wyatt did not stir or wakeup at the laughter or at the shimmering. He would be knocked out until he was awaken by his father by then it was too late. There would be no saving his family or traveling to the past with cupid's ring. Wyatt would get his revenge, but it would only start the end of his life and begin a simple existence. Wyatt was down and Lord Halliwell was in.

* * *

"Hey, Chris?" Melinda asked. "What's taking Wyatt so long it's already been," she looked at her wristwatch, "twenty minutes shouldn't we check or something?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Henry," he stared at their mother. "Mom might need some help." Melinda rolled her eyes and looked towards the kitchen entry. An odd shape moved in the distance, but she shrugged it off.

"It was just my imagination," she mumbled to herself. "That was just a shadow from the lights." She wanted Chris to go downstairs to check on Wyatt, but he was talking to their mother now and she had to resort to Henry. "I suppose you are going to have to do." She walked towards the older boy. "Henry?"

He stared at her. "What, Melinda?" He was busy trying to get the twins to help him with the rest of the shutters. "I'm busy."

"Can you," she looked up at him, since he was a good six inches taller then her, "I don't know, check on Wyatt? I haven't heard from him since he went downstairs." Henry rolled his eyes, why did she always have to bother him with her problems.

"I'm busy, Melinda," he frowned at her. "I have to finish with these shutters we still have a lot of work." He began to walk away before he felt a tug on his shirt. "What? Why don't you do it for yourself you're a big girl." He laughed.

She frowned back at him. "Please, Henny?" He winced at the nickname everyone gave him when he was younger. "I really hate going downstairs and Wyatt will probably need your help with the switchbox if it is broken."

"Fine," he sighed. "Don't call me Henny anymore." She smiled at him and shoved him towards the kitchen. "Agh, I'm goin'" he laughed and began walking towards the kitchen. "You'll see it's nothing to worry about probably a lot of electrical problems."

She smiled in relief. "Ok, just be careful ok?" he nodded in response. "I'm serious Henry please be careful you never know what could happen downstairs." She saw him shake a little in laughter. She was probably just over exaggerating the situation, nothing to worry about. "I hate the dark." She mumbled to herself

"You're such a baby," Melinda heard from behind her. "Aren't you what? Ten or something?" Melinda turned towards the voice and rolled her eyes. Ladybug was always making fun of her and well everyone except Wyatt, Chris, Henry, and Angel.

"I'm eleven and turning twelve soon," Melinda frowned at her. "What do you want?" she crossed her arms. "Aren't you supposed to be helping someone?"

Ladybug laughed in response. "I'm supposed to be helping you," she smirked at Melinda. "Perhaps, I should hold your hand to protect you from the boogieman." Ladybug grabbed her hand and Melinda shook it off glaring at her older cousin.

"Perhaps, _Phoebe,_" Melinda enunciated her real name, "You need to mind your own business and help everyone else."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't call me that," she growled. "And I'll do what I want. You need to help everyone else why don't you do something progressive instead of whining about how scary the dark is. It seems that you still haven't grown out of the baby stage."

"Ladybug, chill," Ladybug jumped in shock from the voice. "She's just nervous about Wyatt."

Ladybug turned to look at the voice. "Shut up Penelope, you think that just because you turned ten that you can boss me around?" she frowned at her younger sister "You've got to be joking."

"Okay, PMS monkey," laughed Melinda uneasily. "Let's just take a break and work on the house." Melinda stepped in between the two sisters and grabbed Penny's arm and pulled her towards the dining table. "I don't know what's up with Ladybug she's been so," Melinda looked over her shoulders to Ladybug, "Moody."

Penny looked at her sister. "Eh," she mumbled. "Lately, that's all she's been doing I think she's just fed up with all of this."

"All of this?" Melinda quirked her eyebrows, 'what did 'all of this' mean?'

"There have been more demons coming around home," Penny sighed. "I think the demons are up to something, but no one believes me. And it doesn't help that mom and dad is always asking Ladybug to take care of us when they have to vanquish the demons." She shook her head at her older sister helping Angel with the shutters. "I think she's tired of the magic business and actually our entire family. She's just been stressed lately, especially with not being able to bring friends over that much. It's not like your mom we can't freeze a scene. I think she hates magic" Penny looked down at her shoes in sadness.

Melinda frowned. "Sure magic is a pain, but life without magic is not life at all. Everyone has a little magic in their lives even the mortals. I've heard from my mom that she's been more to herself lately." The Halliwell family was always very close and what happened to one in the matter of minutes everyone knew. "I think she's upset with not seeing your dad. I know that your dad has been doing double time of love, apparently there isn't enough going around with the economic difficulties and all."

"I know," Penny grimaced. "It doesn't help that mom has been working a lot lately, since her book it has been crazy and now they want her to do a television show. I know that Patty doesn't care about all of this attention from the fans and I sure don't, but it has been bothering Ladybug. I think she just wants more attention from mom and dad and less from her fans. I think she just wants to be normal."

"She should talk to my mom about that, always obsessed with being normal." She chuckled a little. "Mom doesn't want us going to Magic School she doesn't like the Elders and I don't blame her I can't stand them." 'Including my dad," Melinda added silently. "I don't really care it might be easier to be honest, but at the same time I like not being referred as the progeny of the oldest Charmed One."

They both laughed. It was not uncommon to walk down the street and for a magical creature or magical being to go up to them and ask for their autograph or some sort of token. The Charmed Ones were legendary and the progenies were going to be as strong if not more so. Their friends just found it odd that these strange people always went up to them. Though, none of the Charmed Children really had friends. They were estrange and to weird for the normal life, as much as their parents pushed for mortal contact they could never fit in and probably would never.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," she laughed. "It seems that whenever I go out I am always asked the same question from the magical community and the mortal community 'Are you Phoebe Halliwell's daughter?'"

"Mine is," she chuckled and mimicked a few boys' voices. "Doesn't your mom own P3? I want to get in do you think you can get me in?" They both couldn't help, but laugh at the situation. It was a humorous situation, but sad at the circumstances. The more they wanted to get away the more they got attention. "I think that Aunt Paige and Uncle-" 'Where's Henry?' Melinda thought, she began panicking a little and Penelope couldn't ignore the rapidly changing expressions.

Penny touched her arm. "Melinda is everything okay?"

"Where's Henry?" Melinda tried to keep her voice calm and her thoughts simple, 'Henry was helping Wyatt. They were just playing around downstairs or trying to straighten up all those nails so they wouldn't step on them. It was nothing that big it was simple nothing bad, nothing got them.'

"Uncle Henry is out on the patrol," Penny smiled crookedly. "I thought you knew that."

"No!" Melinda snapped. "Where's Henry? Henry Junior." She began pushing her hair behind her ears and tapping her foot nervously. It was a habit that she picked up from her mother and well from other people that she didn't see very often.

"I saw you push him towards the kitchen," Penny shrugged. "Isn't that where you sent him towards?" She frowned at her cousin. She always got jittery when it came to missing family members very paranoid like Aunt Piper. "I think he's fine, why wouldn't he? This is the Halliwell Manor after all not even the source could defeat us here. You always panic over the silliest things."

"This is wrong and weird." Melinda looked towards the kitchen again. "I told Henry to check on him not to help him and now I don't know what is going on with him. This isn't what I told Henry to do. Henry knows how much I wanted to know."

"This is Henry we are talking about," she laughed. "Does Henry listen to anyone?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly! He probably just went downstairs and started chatting it up with Wyatt."

"I guess so," Melinda responded. "You're right I'm sure." Melinda couldn't ignore the nagging feeling. There was something weird about this and she should check, but she was always scared of the basement. The stories of the woogieman and how Aunt Phoebe was possessed, it was truly Wyatt's and Ladybug's fault for scaring her away from the basement.

"Melinda!" Melinda turned towards the voice, it was her mother. "Help me with these shutters and stop that chatting with Penny we have more upstairs that will let out some light out." Her mother paused before adding. "Oh and hurry up please this darkness bothers me, and where is that brother of yours?"

"Penny!" A sharp voice came from her older sister. "Help us now and stop being so lazy." Melinda saw Penny roll her eyes and then stomped over to where her sister was standing. Ladybug and Penny began another one of their famous fights and ignored their mother's interference.

"Our family is so screwed up," Melinda mumbled to herself and began stomping upstairs towards the first shutter. "I don't know whose brilliant idea that I could actually do this by myself and I thought this was only used for punishment. I don't even know why we need shutters! It's not as if we live where hurricanes hit or something." That's when she heard a crash a relatively large crash. Melinda rushed downstairs in fear and ready to freeze or blow up anything that would come her way.

* * *

Henry sighed in frustration. Melinda was always annoying him or someone else about the basement or evil taking over. The basement was Wyatt's and Ladybug's fault for starting that crap with Melinda or she would have never been afraid of it or the scary demons that haunt these very halls. "I swear sometimes," he mumbled to himself. "I hate going down here myself." It was then when he entered the kitchen. She wasn't exaggerating. The demons turned towards him glaring hatefully.

"Well, uh," Henry gaped. "I really think I should be going." He attempted to orb, but like Wyatt it was a near failure of an attempt. Unlike, Wyatt he had no possibility of using any other powers. He was a whitelighter, half-whitelighter and the only powers he had were healing, orbing, and glamouring. "How did you do this?"

"Are all whitelighters stupid?" A demon laughed. "Is it ingrained in their DNA or something?" He swept his hand and summoned a darklighter. Darklighter poison was poisonous towards all whitelighters even halfies. It was a curse that was passed down from his mother and from her father. A generation of whitelighters that really was horrible. He didn't worry about himself completely per se. It was his family that he worried about. His sisters. Mother. Chris. Wyatt. Actually, everyone in the family even the non-whitelighters.

"I-I-," Henry stuttered, "don't understand." He was walking backwards towards the doors that he entered through, hopefully not the last time. He was thirteen, only to turn fourteen in a few months time. Sure, like all Halliwell's they grew up quicker then expected. Children was only a hesitant moment in the Halliwell's life. Life was new and unexpected because this was the next generation of magic. Wyatt, Chris, Ladybug, Melinda, Penny, Posie, Pandora, and Patricia were the next generation of magic and it was going to end. "I really think I should be going." He turned his body and began to race to the door. Then he felt it. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Then again he had never felt this pain before; he had never been hit by a darklighter's arrow before. The arrow was in graved into his back and he couldn't help, but fall on his knees. He felt his heart starving for rich pure blood to pump through his heart. Instead, it was poison and pain. Lots of pain.

A demon walked over to him and shoved him to the side causing the arrow to go deeper into his body. He screamed, but it was muffled by the demons gruesome hand. "You know," the demon began. "I've heard from sources," He looked up at the darklighter, "That the more you scream the worse it feels." The demons that surrounded him laughed and he never felt such hatred for anything. He saw the demon pull out a knife from his sheath and drag up to his neck.

"Stop," he heard a voice call from the basement. Wyatt it had to be Wyatt. "I don't want him to die just yet, make him suffer." Henry was shocked by what the voice said and struggled to turn his head towards the basement door. It wasn't Wyatt. It was a demon that came from the basement. Wyatt. Now he knew that everyone was in deep trouble. All that was left was the Charmed Ones and even then it was going to be difficult to defeat these many demons while trying to save the rest of the family. "Make him suffer I want him to be alive when we kill his family. It's time for evil to have an upper hand again." Cheer echoed through the kitchen.

"Is it time now?" asked a demon that followed the other out of the basement.

"It is."

"Mom," Henry whispered, but his mother didn't hear him. It would be all to late to save anyone that wasn't meant to be saved. A demon kicked him in the face and the last thing he remembered was pain and then darkness. It wouldn't be till his Uncle Leo came to wake him up that he realized what had happened. He was attacked by demons and now there was nothing anyone else could do because the Charmed Ones were finished and it was officially over. He failed at taking care of his family.

* * *

Melinda rushed downstairs only to see that Chris was opening his presents and the thing that fell was a shutter that collapsed on the floor. Relief was to put it in one simple word that she felt. Relief that there were no demons and obviously it was part of her imagination. It was past two and no demons had come quite yet.

She walked towards Chris and frowned at him. "I can't believe you're opening your presents without me that was so mean and rude!" she stuck her tongue at him. "I should take those presents away from you till next year so you remember to wait for me." She went to snatch the presents from him and he pulled the two closest to her away from him.

"I don't think so," he laughed. "These are mine wait next year for your birthday then you can get your own gifts." He shoved her away and quickly unwrapped his second birthday gift. It was the latest game system of 2018 the most popular 3D motion game that was to hit the market. The tag said it was from Aunt Paige and of course only the aunt that gave him money on the weekends, took him out to the movies, and talked to him about his latest troubles would know what game system to get him. How she ever afforded these things he probably would never know. "Thanks Aunt Paige I love it!"

"No, problem." She smiled.

Melinda looked around for Wyatt and Henry, but did not see them. The former relief that she had was quickly replaced with fear. "What about Henry and Wyatt?" Melinda asked, not looking at Chris, but looking at the kitchen door that seemed to create more and more moving shadows. She began to push the locks of brown hair behind her ears and biting her lips nervously. It went without notice with her family and only Penny noticed the expression of fear on her face.

"They didn't come and I'm sure they are probably doing something downstairs that has to do with the lighting system," he said, frowning a little. "We called for them and they didn't come and I thought that we might as well open the presents already. I thought we should wait, but I know that we could not wait all day for them to finish and if they did not even come when we called them it must not be worth waiting for them."

"Whatever you say, Chris," Melinda sighed. "Whatever you say."

"Exactly, whatever _I_ say."

"Hey come on," Piper interrupted the two siblings. "Let's get on to unwrapping these presents so that we can get everyone set with the party stuff, just because the lights are off does not mean that we cannot have fun. Remember, I'm fun mom!" Everyone laughed at Piper. Aunt Paige was the fun mom who could convince about any parent (and even some elders) to lighten up. Aunt Phoebe was the aunt that was everything from advice to money to just hanging out at her loft. In total, both of his aunts were every kids dream maybe not normal, but made sure that they doted on their nieces and nephews without consequence.

"Don't worry later we will be having some _real _fun," Billy said, no one could ignore the twinkle in her eyes. "I have some plans to do that may not be," she coughed. "Completely legal in the State of California, but no worries you won't get caught."

"Billy!" Piper shrieked. "You will do no such things as long as I'm alive with my children." She glared at Billy. "You will follow my rules and what I say." She paused for a second. "You'll also listen to me or we'll have another discussion." Piper narrowed her eyes at her.

Billy managed to hide her shiver, but everyone could see the nervousness in her eyes. "Piper, I'm thirty-eight years old you can't really tell me what I can and can't do," Billy responded. "I'm an adult and as long as I'm living I can do what I want." She stuck out her tongue and harrumphed at her turning her head to not look at Piper.

"Billy-"

"Yeah, well anyways it's Chris' birthday." Phoebe interrupted, trying to save Billy from Piper's fury. "Let's get back to opening the presents and for Chris to have his party favors. Remember, today is all about Chris!" She smiled at Chris, specifically not looking at Piper.

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe," he said, smiling at her. Phoebe handed another present to him and smiled at him ruefully, when he began to unwrap her present to him. "Oh wow, this is awesome!" He pulled out a magic book with various amount of spells and history on their ancestors.

"That better not have any personal gain," Piper warned. "We don't want to deal with any personal gain that might possibly turn out for the worse, remember last time?" Everyone winced at what happened, past people came to visit and they had to use several memory spells and chaos erupted when many crazy members of the family. When another appearance of the younger grams appeared when she was taking care of teenage Phoebe. Everyone couldn't help, but laugh when grams started to scold Phoebe about her past doings.

"Don't worry," Phoebe smiled. "All of these spells are safe and have no real consequences. It's all about the history of them." Phoebe smiled when she saw Chris scan through the book of spells and his smile turning larger and larger.

"I really love this Aunt Phoebe," Chris said, looking up at her. "Thank you, thanks a lot." Chris gave her a hug. He sat down and grabbed another present. "From Melinda, what did you give me?" He quickly unwrapped it and couldn't help, but laugh.

"I knew you would like it," Melinda smirked. "It took me forever to pick out a present and I finally found one!" It was an amulet that had different symbols from the Salem Witch Trials. "It was really hard. I had to go to China Town and even then I had to talk to some of my sources." Melinda winked at him.

"Do I even want to know?" Piper sighed.

"No, not really."

"I swear," Piper rolled her eyes. "I don't know what to do with these children and some," she glared purposely at Billy, "adults." Piper began to stand up. "I'm going to get some tea from the kitchen does anyone else want tea?"

That's when the pain hit her. It was sharp and powerful, but familiar. She looked around and everyone stared at her and then at what seemed to be a large figure in the distance. It was a demon and the demon was about to send another fireball at Piper.

* * *

Review if you like-I know the author would like it. criticism, but I prefer no flames.


	3. I Called You, But You Never Came

Disclaimer: The idea of this fictional show, Charmed, was not created by me, but there is _stuff_ I made up, if you wish to copy the idea from me just tell me or something. Honestly, what I worry about the most as of now is the ages. It's hard not to have similar ages as other people. If this story seems too similar to yours tell me! I don't want to be called a plagiarist

A/N: I don't know how you feel about the last chapter, a lot of detail. I personally enjoyed the different personalities and feelings of the characters. I hope they didn't seem to 'adultish'. This chapter, well you-I don't know how you will feel. I feel so bad for not updating as fast. I was in Costa Rica!

Onto the story:

* * *

I Called You, But You Never Came

_Replay: _

"_I swear," Piper rolled her eyes. "I don't know what to do with these children and some," she glared purposely at Billy, "adults." Piper began to stand up. "I'm going to get some tea from the kitchen does anyone else want tea?" _

_That's when the pain hit her. It was sharp and powerful, but familiar. She looked around and everyone stared at her and then at what seemed to be a large figure in the distance. It was a demon and the demon was about to send another fireball at Piper. _

* * *

Piper dodged the second fireball. "Ow," Piper groaned, rubbing her burnt shoulder. "What the hell?" She glared at the demon and attempted to blow him up. The demon only laughed and threw another fireball at her. "I hate demons I really do." She blew up the fireball, which caused her to be flown back.

Phoebe and Paige got into the familiar fighting stance. "Oh, Shit." was heard from Piper before a loud scream of, "Paige, get everyone out!" Paige waved her hands in font of the children to orb them away, but of course when it came to demons there was always a catch. There was not going to be any orbing for this family.

"Piper it's not working!" Paige screamed, attempting to orb the children again. "I can't orb them out, there's something wrong with my powers." Those words created chaos among the children as they scrambled over each other for safety.

"Billie," Piper yelled towards the girl. "Help the children get out of here!" Billie nodded and attempted to calm down the children. "Get the Morris' out first and then comeback. Ladybug can fade the rest of the children out!"

"Piper, don't worry-" Daryl started.

"No, get out now!" Piper snapped at him. "You aren't magical. Billie will take you to safety." Daryl looked uncomfortably towards the women he had known for the longest and then at his family. He had to get them out before everything got a lot worse. He would come back for the Halliwell's later. He would come back for the rest of his family.

Phoebe looked around panicking at the thought of her children, nieces, and nephews getting hurt. "Angel and Ladybug, fade out of here! Ladybug, get your sisters and cousins, call your dad, and try to get Uncle Leo to get down here for some help." Angel nodded and Ladybug shook her head she wanted to stay here for her mother. "Hurry, Ladybug!" More demons seemed to arrive every second. Phoebe kicked the demon that previously attacked Piper.

"Mom," Ladybug screamed as she saw her mother get thrown across the floor. "Please, I can help." She lifted her mother up from another demon attack, but instead she felt a shove between her and her mother. Phoebe managed to push her daughter away from an ongoing fireball.

"Go Ladybug now!"

"I-"

"Ladybug, go!" Phoebe cut her off. "Billie, get the Morris' out of here." Billie managed to get the Morris' out of the house, with little complications. It seemed that the demons did not care about the mortals and to an extent not even Billie.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. "Leo, we need your help!" Piper sighed at being ignored. Of course when she really needed him he wouldn't respond.

"Billie is there anything we can do?" Sheila asked. "Isn't there anyway we can do to help?" Sheila looked at Billy then to her husband. "I want to help them. They are our family, what about the police?" Sheila winced at a soft boom from the house. People would suspect another one of their 'loud parties.'

"No cops," Billie responded hastily. "Please just grab Michael and Junior and get out of here as fast as you can!"

"Sheila, let's just go," Daryl grabbed the boys and rushed towards the car. "Let's go!" Daryl yelled at his wife, Sheila rushed to the car and gave one last glimpse to the Halliwell Manor that she had known since meeting Daryl.

Billie waited for them to drive away and rushed back into the house. As quickly as she came in demons flooded the front and she knew that there was no way of getting through the front door again. Now it was even impossible to get out of the living room since large demons began cornering the entry ways.

"Billie, help Angel and Ladybug get the children out," Paige looked nervously at the children. "We'll catch up with you later!"

Billie looked around for the children and noticed the group surrounding Ladybug. "Everyone, come here," Billie yelled at the Charmed Ones children, "Now!"

"I can help though," replied Melinda dodging three fireballs and landing a kick to a demon in front of her. She ignored her mother's scream to leave, but she had to help. She saw this in her dreams and she had to help her family. "Mom!" Melinda screamed out when she saw her mother grabbed from behind and thrown across the room.

Piper winced and stood up. "I'm fine Melinda, you have to leave!"

"I can help save this family!" She threw up her arms and froze a fireball. "See, I am doing really well! I can fight." She managed to unfreeze the fireball causing the demon to be vanquished, but as one disappeared more seem to show up at that very spot

"Melinda, come here so I can get us out of here!" Ladybug shouted towards the girl pulling her sisters and cousins closer to her.

"No!" Melinda said, ignoring Ladybug's beckoning. She watched Chris fend off the demons that were attacking him. Henry wasn't anywhere to be seen, and without Wyatt all hope would be lost. She and Chris had to stay. Ladybug could get everyone back safely.

"Melinda and Chris, come on!" Ladybug yelled at her. "I have to leave." Ladybug grabbed onto her two sisters and two cousins prepared to fade away.

"I'm not going," replied Chris.

"I'm not going either!" Melinda smirked back after she managed to vanquish another demon. "I told you I was ready to vanquish demons."

"Melinda, go!" Chris yelled at her. "Get out of here! Go with Ladybug I don't want you getting hurt." Chris was already worrying about Wyatt and Henry. They should have been here to help already, this didn't seem right. No one could orb, not even him.

"Come on let's go!" Ladybug screamed again. "I don't know how much longer I can keep all of us together!" she pulled Penny down from getting hit from a fireball. "Seriously, let's go." She pulled everyone behind the leftover pieces of the couch.

"Chris," Paige glared at him sharply, "and Melinda, please go I don't want any of you getting hurt. As your whitelighter I demand that you leave right now!" She dodged another fireball that was about to hit her. "I don't want to lose any of you." She gave a quick look towards the five behind the couch. "Where's Henry and Wyatt?" her breath began to catch at the thought of her son and nephew dead. "Do any of you know?"

"I-" Melinda began

"Go now," Phoebe interrupted. "You need to get to safety! We'll find, Wyatt and Henry." Melinda shook her head. There was no way she would be leaving her family alone not at a time like this. It was time that she stood up for her family instead of the other way around.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell," Piper yelled across the room as she saw her resilient daughter and son stand at the same spot as before. "Leave now or I'll make you do chores till your fingers fall off." If it was the right time Melinda would have laughed at the fact that her mother could still ground her in the middle of a demon fight. But, it wasn't the time and this demon fight was exhausting. The Charmed Ones didn't seem to pull through as they usually did. "Go now, I don't know how many times I have to tell you!"

"Come on," Billie implored. "Let's get out of here we can regroup later!"

"I'm not leaving till I know everyone is going to be okay," Chris said frowning. "I'm fourteen now and I can help!" Repetition seemed to go in and out of the ears of all three Charmed Ones.

Billie looked around nervously trying to decide what to do with Chris and Melinda. "Ladybug and Angel, go with who you have!" Billie commanded. The two children wouldn't leave and it was better getting the five children out safely and then work on getting Chris and Melinda out.

"What?" Piper snapped. "Get those two out!"

"I have everything settled, Piper," Billie frowned at the Chris and Melinda. "Go Ladybug and Angel, Fade now!"

"I-" Ladybug began again.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you get out of here now!" Billie yelled. "Melinda and Chris, let's go!"

Ladybug stood there in shock, never had she heard Aunt Billie yell. Yelling was something that you never did associate her with. Ladybug knew it was time for her and Angel to leave, even if it was without her two cousins. She made sure that her two sisters and two cousins had a firm grasp of her and disappeared with Angel. They wouldn't return till after the fight and death was in the air.

"Melinda and Chris, come here!" Billie yelled at the two children. "Please, we need to come together, if you really want to help you need to bond together and help me." Billie hoped that she could trick the children and force them to stay with her and maybe she could hide them are transport them, but she was never good at tricking anyone. Even when she was the 'Ultimate Power', tricking anyone was never a completed task. "I need you to help me!" The demons turned towards her and she managed to avoid three fireballs and summoning a dagger to vanquish one of them. Melinda and Chris looked at her then shook their head and got back to fighting position.

"Damnit!" Billie heard Piper yell. "Why, can't you go away?" Piper vanquished another demon. "This is horrible I hate when they do this!" Piper began to blow up another demon when she heard Paige scream. "Paige?" Piper looked at Paige. Two. Three. Four. Six. Darklighters. "Oh my-," Piper quickly looked at Chris. "Billie, you have to get Chris and Melinda out of here quickly!" Paige screamed again and both Phoebe and Piper ran towards her for safety ignoring the various demons coming towards them.

Melinda looked towards her mother's advance towards her aunt. The darklighters were quickly cornering her and Melinda needed to help. She and Chris ran towards the packs of darklighters just as they saw their mother and aunt do. This was it. This was when all this fighting mattered. Billie watched as she saw the two children run towards the fight instead of running towards her for safety. She rushed towards the children throwing daggers towards different demons, ignoring the sharp pain in her side.

"Melinda and Chris please come back," the two children were now completely ignoring her. "I hate doing things to these children by force." Billie mumbled to herself. Overall, she did need to help and the children did have the right idea, but age is important and being that young meant not being allowed to vanquish demons.

Melinda watched in amazement as both of her aunts and mother seemed to avoid each darklighter and vanquish three. She was amazed at the agility and when she really concentrated on her mother she noticed that her mother's concentration was what really kept her alive. Concentration on saving their family. The background noise of the other demons attacking seemed to disappear. There were still demons throwing fireballs at them, but even then each of them on a guided level was not hitting any of the witches. Phoebe looked over her shoulder and realized that Billy was swaying.

"Oh my gosh your side," Phoebe shrieked at the accumulating blood near her shirt. "What happened?" Billie looked shocked and felt the blood then looked at her fingertips. The pain was hitting her now and her vision was going blurry. Blobs were people and the voices began to sound like whispers. Her eyes began to drift shut and she felt the world shifting.

"Billie?" Piper's bottom lip began to quiver as she saw the young individual swaying in place.

"Piper," Billie began, "I don't-" Billie collapsed on the floor, the blood continued to leak out of her body.

"Aunt Billie!" Chris yelled and put his hands over her wound trying to heal her. "Mom? It's not working!" Chris knew he didn't know how to heal and unlike Wyatt he was unable to do it, but he could try and trying was better then nothing.

"Don't worry I-" Piper began and there was a huge explosion then the pain began. The pain was she touched her stomach noticing a large hole where a dagger like shape went through; she collapsed. There was something different about this pain, it was a final a pain one of completion and failure. It was now up to her children to protect the future good. She knew it was too early to start their legacy as the next strongest magical power, but she knew that her guidance had allowed her children to live. She would try to stay strong for her children, to tell them her last goodbyes.

Chris and Melinda stumbled to their mom. "Mom?" Melinda questioned. "Are you ok?" The smoke was clearing the room and there were no demons in view.

"Yes, baby I'm fine," Piper grimaced. "How are you and Chris?" Chris rubbed the back of his head and looked over at his mother.

"I'm fine mom," he rushed to her side. "Don't worry about-Mom," he gasped as he noticed the blood. "Are you ok?" He put his hand over her wound, but the wound was not closing. "Please, heal." He mumbled to himself. "Please, heal." He looked over his shoulder and ran to his Aunt Paige that was lying on the floor. "Aunt Paige?" No response. "Aunt Paige?" Not a movement. "Mom needs you!" He looked over at her and he knew that she was lost there was a large hole in her chest. This was it, she was dead. The aunt that took care of him and listened to him when he felt troubled was gone. She was dead. Tears started to fall freely from his eyes. "It'll be alright Aunt Paige," he sobbed. "I'll fix everything." He rushed to his Aunt Phoebe, but she and Billy weren't moving. There was no movement from the three people.

"Honey?" Piper called to him. "How is everyone?"

Chris didn't look at her. "They-" he couldn't tell her. "They are unconscious. Once dad comes he can heal all of you." He attempted to smile at her, burshing away his tears so that his mother could not see them.

"Peanut," she sighed. "He won't come in time." She reached for him and managed to pat him on his arm. "I'll always be there for both of you, for everyone."

"Mom, no!" Melinda yelled, hugging her mother. "Please, don't leave us I love you. I love you."

"Honey, I'll be there for you," Piper gasped in pain. "Always, I'll be with you."

"Dad!" Melinda cried. "Please, dad I need you."

"Mommy," Chris held his hand over her wound. "Please, heal." He yelled at his hands. "I can do this!" Chris held out put his hands closer to her wound. He once heard that his mother was able to heal his dad's wound after she felt love for him. He loved his mother, more then anything. He loved her so much.

"Hush," Piper held onto his hand. "I love you peanut." She smiled at him. "I love both of you so much." Piper's face was getting paler as she lost more blood.

"Dad?" Chris questioned. "Where are you?"

"He's not coming," she coughed a little blood dripped from her mouth. "He tried to be good to both of you, don't be too angry with him." She knew that as much as Leo cared for his family this was something that they would never forgive their father for. They would never forgive themselves.

Melinda and Chris didn't respond. "Wyatt?" Melinda called out. "Henry?"

"Daddy," Chris begged more. "Please, mom needs you!"

Melinda saw her mother's eyes lose the brown color in her eyes. "I love you so much, please don't go," Melinda pleaded with her. "Please, don't go. I need you, we all need you!"

Piper kissed her hand. "My baby girl," she smiled. "I waited so long for you to come and you came. You will be the little girl I dreamed of having and will always love." Piper turned her head towards Chris and gripped his hand tight. "My little peanut, you were always a godsend. I knew the minute I saw you that you would be my little boy."

"Mom," Chris clenched his hand in anger. "No, you can't die. You would never die on us."

"I need you," Melinda sobbed. "Even dad needs you."

"Shush," she grabbed Chris's and Melinda's hand. "Give, mommy one last kiss." They kissed her on her cheeks. Chris and Melinda noticed their mother didn't cry, but it was nothing to different. She never cried when it came to her next journey and never cried when it came to the next demon. This was their mother not only a Charmed One, but the love of their heart and the one that lead the way for them. She protected them and loved them when they felt that no one else would. Piper Halliwell, not just a witch, but a mother that they were blessed to have.

"Mom" and "Please" were heard from the two children. Melinda and Chris grasped her hand harder. In their mind the harder they grasped the longer she would stay and wouldn't leave, but they knew the feeling of death. They knew before they even felt her let go of their hands, that she was dead. They looked down at her and gave her one last kiss on her cheek. It was like she was sleeping, but this time she wouldn't wake up. This time she wouldn't make pancakes or throw birthday parties or fight with their dad to keep them out of Magic School. They were alone.

Chris stood up first letting go of their mother's hand and wiped his tears on his cheek. "Mom, I love you. I'll make you proud."

"Chris," Melinda looked up at him.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"She's gone," Melinda sobbed. "Mommy's gone!"

"I know," Chris pulled her up. "I know." He held her in a hug.

They held each other for a little longer, before blue orbs filled the room. "Wyatt?" Melinda asked hopefully. "Henry?" It was neither of them. Instead, it was a grown man, an elder with blond hair and white speckles. It was Leo their dad, the Elder.

"Melinda?" he sighed. "Chris?" he stared at them, amazingly not noticing the scene before him. "I was in a meeting. I know that I couldn't make it to the party, but you shouldn't call out like that. Both of you look fine. Sometimes I wond-"

"Dad!" Melinda interrupted. "Look around you." Leo Wyatt looked around and his face slowly slipped as he saw the battered bodies of the women. "What happened?" He barely whispered. "How did this happen?" He looked at the two of them. "What did you do?"

"I-" Chris began.

"I have to check if everyone is ok," Leo looked around. "Did everyone leave the house?" He looked at the two of them awaiting their answers. "Did everyone get out of the house alright?" He began walking to Piper. "What about Wyatt?" Leo didn't notice the pain in their eyes, when he asked that question.

"I don't know _dad_," Chris snapped. "What about your other children? I'm sure they will be perfectly fine." Leo only shook his head in response and began surveying the different scenes.

"We didn't find Henry and Wyatt," Melinda spoke up as Leo began hovering over Piper. "We haven't checked the whole house." Melinda watched his father's reaction as he knelt over his ex-wife's face and quickly tried to heal her.

"Piper?" Leo frowned at he tried harder to heal her. "Come on, Piper wake up!" Leo looked at his children in anguish. She was dead and there was nothing they could do about it. The oldest Charmed One was gone and now he was left to raise three children. "What happened?" He screamed towards Chris.

"I-" Chris looked down at his mother.

He was cut off when he heard his Aunt Phoebe moan. She looked over at the two children standing in front of something. "Leo?" Phoebe asked shocked that he was there. "What are you doing here?" Leo shook his head in response. "What's going on?" Leo walked over to Phoebe and healed her.

"I'm not sure, what happened," He said trying to keep the anguish out of his voice. "I'm not sure." Phoebe quickly stood up and looked at the two bodies in view.

"Leo!" Phoebe managed to scream. "Hurry, heal Paige and Billy!" Leo rushed to Paige's side and began to try to heal her. "Why isn't it working?" She sobbed at her sister's pale face. "Leo, heal her!" He stood up shaking his head at her. "Leo, why isn't it working?"

"There's nothing I can do," Leo sighed. "Piper's is also-"

"Piper?" She looked at the two children looking down at something. "Melinda?" Melinda looked at her and she just grasped towards Chris and cried in his shirt. "Chris?" She questioned. He didn't even look at her and kept staring at his mother's figure. "Leo is she?" Leo nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," Leo spoke up. "I'm really sorry."

Phoebe slowly walked to where the two children were standing and looked at her oldest sister. She was alone. It was bad enough when Prue was gone, but now Paige and Piper. "What about Billy," she mumbled to herself. "Leo, what about Billy?" Leo looked at her and he shook his head, but she had a feeling. "Leo, try healing Billy."

"I don't think-"

"Just try," Phoebe whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Please, just try." He nodded at her and walked towards the blond girl and tried to heal her. He looked shocked when he noticed that the cuts on her face were slowly disappearing. "She's alive?"

"Yeah," he smiled as much as he could in the situation. "She's alive."

"Leo?" Billy looked up at him. "What's going on?" Every person in the room turned when they heard the door slam behind him. "Who is that?" Phoebe walked towards the slammed door and sighed in relief as she saw it was Henry. It was Henry and he was about to face the worst news of his life.

"I'm going to check the house for everyone," Leo said quickly leaving the scene.

"Hey guys," Henry smiled. "I'm sorry about missing the-" He looked at the room in shock. "What's going on?" He asked as he looked at Phoebe. "What happened in here?" His eyes widened when he noticed Paige on the floor. "What happened?" He ran to his wife. "Why isn't she breathing?"

"Paige is dead," she managed to choke out. "She's gone, Henry."

"She's not dead. Leo?" He yelled, but Leo didn't respond. "Heal her!" He screamed at Chris across the room. "Heal her someone." He held her wrist trying to find a pulse. "We have to go to the hospital or something!"

"Henry," Phoebe said walking towards him. "Nothing is going to happen." She felt the pain as an empath, but she chose not to block it out. She wanted and needed to feel the pain. Prue was first to go and now Piper and Paige. Alone never felt so painful.

"No," he glared at her. "You're wrong!" He grabbed her, ignoring the blood that was touching his white shirt. "Wake up honey," he sobbed. "Please, we have to go and get food for the Sunday's cook off." He waited for a response, but he knew. "Please, remember?" He began crying. "I love you, wake up. If you love me you'll wake up for me!" He pleaded to her.

"Henry," Phoebe pulled him away. "Let go of her, nothing is going to happen."

"I want Coop!" he yelled at her. "Coop, come here now!" A heart flickered into the room and his face already appeared with anguish. He knew. He felt the pain and the longing even before he got in contact with Ladybug. Coop knew the pain of losing a loved one and he knew what Henry was about to ask. "Get the ring," he demanded of Coop. "We have to go to the past and fix this!" Coop shook his head. "Coop let's do this," Henry begged. "Come, on buddy!"

"It doesn't work that way," Coop sighed. "It just doesn't work that way."

"Because your wife is still alive," Henry growled. "As long as Phoebe's alive you don't care about anyone else. I know you to well cupid, you may preach about love and what we can gain off of it, but you would never give up that shiny ring to help anyone. No one."

"Henry-" Phoebe began.

"Shut up!" Henry snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that," Coop glared at him.

"I can-"

"Uncle Henry," Henry looked at the small voice behind him. "Uncle Henry, please. I know he can't do anything."

He frowned. "Go away," Henry sighed. "Go away Melinda. I can't deal with you or anyone else right now." He walked towards the entry way and peered back at the group, before opening the door and walking through. He left, slamming the door. No one called him back.

"Phoebe?" Leo ran inside the room. "Billy?" Billy and Phoebe looked at each other. His voice sounded a little relieved. "Wyatt and Henry are fine. I just healed them. They will be alright." Billy and Phoebe looked at each other and then looked at the two children in the corner. It would never be fine.

* * *

"We did it!" exclaimed Durik. "I can't believe we did this, we will be marked in history as the strongest demons to walk the earth!" The two demons were now in the underworld celebrating the wonderful defeat of the Charmed Ones. "Who would ever thought that we would have defeated the Charmed Ones!"

"As much as I want to continue this celebration we need to get out of here and take someone else's appearance," he looked nervously around at the other demons around him. "We will be respected in any form, but we need to get out of here as fast as we can."

Durik nodded. "Let's get out of here!" The two demons shimmered never to be found in the same appearance again.


	4. I Need You

Disclaimer: The idea of this fictional show, Charmed, was not created by me, but there is _stuff_ I made up, if you wish to copy the idea from me just tell me or something. Honestly, what I worry about the most as of now is the ages. It's hard not to have similar ages as other people. If this story seems too similar to yours tell me! I don't want to be called a plagiarist

A/N: I thought I would update this story before I forget half of it. My other computer crashed and I am very disheartened. There were so many files and some of my other stories had been up there ready to update. I am actually very upset. I miss my music. My computer began working again after I deleted everything because I got the "blue screen of death." Then it crashed. again. Stupid computer, at least I have another one.

Also, I decided I was going to write smaller chapters and update more frequently. It's easier on me and its easier for you to read instead of reading a lot at one time.

* * *

I Need You

_Replay_:

_"Phoebe?" Leo ran inside the room. "Billy?" Billy and Phoebe looked at each other. His voice sounded a little relieved. "Wyatt and Henry are fine. I just healed them. They will be alright." Billy and Phoebe looked at each other and then looked at the two children in the corner. It would never be fine._

* * *

_"We did it!" exclaimed Durik. "I can't believe we did this, we will be marked in history as the strongest demons to walk the earth!" The two demons were now in the underworld celebrating the wonderful defeat of the Charmed Ones. "Who would ever thought that we would have defeated the Charmed Ones!"_

_"As much as I want to continue this celebration we need to get out of here and take someone else's appearance," he looked nervously around at the other demons around him. "We will be respected in any form, but we need to get out of here as fast as we can."_

_Durik nodded. "Let's get out of here!" The two demons shimmered never to be found in the same appearance again._

_In the movies whenever there is a death the world is gloomy and depressing. Today, it wasn't. Two days ago two of the most powerful women died. There was no gloom or depression outside, if anything it was sunny. Children were playing, couples were holding hands, several people were flying kites, and lots of love was in the air. No one cared, that is, except the ones that were influnced because of this death. Of course, it wouldn't take to long until the real effects would take its toll on the world._

* * *

Two Day's Later

"Hear these words, hear my cry...," Melinda began for the third time. "Sprit from the other side come to me, "she pricked her fingers waiting impatiently for some form of a person to appear. "Mom, please we need you!" The funeral was in two hours and once their bodies were put in the earth there were no possibilities of them ever comming back. "Blood to blood, I summon thee..." Her fingers would be scarred with how many times she pricked her fingers. "I can't do this without you." She flipped through the pages again

White orbs appeared in front of her. "Mom, I knew you would come back I knew you wouldn't leave us here alone," she exclaimed in happiness. "I didn't think you would..." she saw the figure. "Oh, It's you."

"Hello, Melinda," the woman said, walking towards her slowly. "I know its been hard it's always hard to lose a loved one each time, but your mother misses and loves you. You'll eventually get to see her again."

"I don't want to _eventually _see her," she snapped at the dark headed woman. "I want to have her here on earth forever. It's not fair that she has to leave us now. It's not fair."

"I know," the woman sighed in sympathy. "I know how it is. It's not fair, but everything happens for-"

"-A reason," the girl finished for her. "Why does everyone say that? That is a stupid saying that people say to make others feel better."

"That's not true, and you know it."

"I don't need this right now," Melinda frowned tears welling in her eyes. "I don't need you, Aunt Prue. I don't need you to tell me how I will see my mother. I need you to bring back Aunt Paige and Mom. You haven't even been here that long!" she began to yell. "How often did you come to visit us? How often did you come to visit mom and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige?"

Prue hid the hurt from her eyes. "That's not fair, Melinda. You know I want to visit, but it's not always as easy as that. I can't just want to suddenly come."

"How long have you been dead," Melinda asked rhetorically. "If you've been dead for thirty years then how long is it going to be until I get to see mom again? Another, thirty years?"

Prue reached out her hand and delicately pushed back a piece of brown hair behind Melinda's ear. "I don't know how long it'll be," she looked at the familiar hazel eyes. "Not until you are ready, not until everyone is ready."

"Well, I'm ready now!" Melinda yelled, she knew that it wasn't true. Her aunt knew also, but maybe just maybe the elders would believe her. Maybe, her mom would come from above and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. She needed her mother, not another aunt or her father or cousin or brother or anyone else for that matter. She _needed _her mother.

"Melinda," she smiled softly. "It'll come, but you can't be sad forever. She passed away, but she'll be watching you always." she wiped the tears that fell down her cheek. "It's ok to be angry and sad. You can't hold it in all the time."

Melinda wasn't angry. She couldn't be. Who would she be angry at, obviously her father and even a little herself. "I'm not really angry at anyone." she frowned. "and who are you to tell me who I am and who I am not mad at. You aren't my mother, she left me. She didn't want..."

"To stay?" her aunt questioned. "You're angry at her for leaving you and you can't hold that in forever. Cry be mad at her for leaving you."

"I hate you," she didn't yell and didn't look at her aunt. "I hate you for leaving me! If you loved me so much, why did you leave? If you wanted me so much, why didn't you stay? You are a Charmed One, you could have stayed with us a little longer. You could have done anything to stay!"

Her aunt held her for a few minutes while the young girl cried. "It's ok, everything will be alright. She's still here with you and she will always be here with you."

"Melinda," Prue heard from downstairs. "Melinda, it's time!"

Prue frowned. "I'll be there Melinda. You won't see me, but I'll be there and your mother will be there watching over you." Melinda rubbed her eyes again as her aunt left to go. "I love you, Melinda." Her aunt kissed her delicately on the cheek and faded away.

"I love you too," she managed to choke-out. "I don't want to go without you. I want to stay up there and be there with all of you now." She looked at the knife and frowned. "I couldn't do that. No, mom wouldn't want me to do that."She pushed the knife away from her. "Out of sight, out of mind."

"Melinda, come on," her father came upstair. "What are you-oh." Her father didn't finish the question. "You won't be able to summon her. She's not comming back." Her father kept a steady gaze at his daughter. "Let's go to the funeral and get this over and done with."

Melinda shook her head. "I don't want to go."

"You have to Melinda," he frowned at his daughter. "This is your mother's funeral and you have to go to it. No questions, get dressed and let's go."

"No."

"Melinda Prudence," he glared at his daughter. "Get going now. We don't need your problems right now. Your mother and aunt is dead and you need to grow up. Get dressed, I better not find you up here again." He looked around the scenary. "You have ten minutes."

"I said, no," she looked away from her father. He was angry for everything that has happened. She knew that he loved her mother and missed her terribly, but he wasn't going to take his anger out on her. "I don't have to listen to you."

"I'm your father," his voice full of frustration. "Now get going."

She didn't look at him. "I said, 'no'"

"Look at me," he was almost yelling. "Get going." He didn't wait for her to respond and walked away. "Or, you'll be in big trouble." He called out over his shoulder and slammed the door behind him.

"Melinda?" a soft voice came from behind the door. "Let's go."

Melinda sighed. "I'll go," the door opened slightly revealing her eldest brother. "I don't want to go Wyatt. I really don't want to go."

"I know," he replied and slowly walked to her. "I know you don't, but it'll be easier for you to move on. You will regret it if you don't say goodbye."

"But, Wyatt," tears began to leave her eyes. "If I go that means she's gone forever. That means she will never come back. What am I suppose to do? What are we supposed to do?"

"We try to live," he replied simply. "We try to move on and grow. We still have each other and that's what really matters." He leaned in and hugged her. "As long as Chris, you, and I are together we will always be able to grow and conquer." she hugged him back. "Now, come on let's get out of this messy attic."

She nodded. "Ok, I'll meet you you downstairs," she grabbed the materials from the desk and lightly put them in the chest where her mother originally put the ritual items. "Don't worry I'll be there in a few seconds." Melinda said, not looking at her brother.

He frowned and then attempted to smile. "Alright, I'll talk dad into giving you more time. We don't have to be in a rush."

"Ok," she paused. "Oh, and Wyatt." He stopped walking. "I love you."

"I love you too," he looked at her. "I love you so much. You probably don't even know how much I love you. How much I would do for you."

"Thanks," She truly smiled at him. "And, Wyatt." he waited for her to respond. "Please, tell Chris to not bother with comming up her. I'll be down in a few minutes. I know he wants to see me."

Wyatt frowned. "Whatever you say, Melly" He walked out the room and Melinda couldn't help, but let out a sigh.

"I can't do this," She broke down and cried again, sobs overwhelming her. "This is the last time I'm going to cry." She rubbed her eyes and straightenined herself up. "No, more crying. I need to go to the funeral and prove to everyone just how strong I am. Just how powerful I am." She left the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

The ride to the funeral was alot smoother then what she would have expected. Her father didn't talk to her and she was grateful. Wyatt must have said something to him. Chris sat next to her twiddling his thumbs and Wyatt just stared to the front sitting next to her father, who was driving.

The car slowly stopped in front of the building. "After, the funeral I will have to go and speak to the elders. It will not be to long. Phoebe, will drive you back and I'll be home by the time you get there."

None of his children answered and exited the car as their father parked. Melinda couldn't look at her father. How could he be so stoic, she wondered. Her mother gave him some of the best years of his life and this is how he reacted.

"Come on, Melinda," Wyatt looked at her sister. "It won't be to long and then we can go home and we don't have to deal with anything or anyone else." Melinda nodded her head and allowed Wyatt and Chris to escort her in. The only reason she was truly here was for appearance purposes.

She noticed her family ahead of her. "Where do you want to sit?" Wyatt asked her. "There are a lot of empty spaces."

Melinda didn't answer and Chris spoke up for her. "Let's go sit near, Aunt Phoebe."

Melinda nodded. "Ok," she responded stiffly. Wyatt moved into the seat first and Melinda followed with Chris squeezing her in.

"Everone looks so pretty," Melinda frowned. "Why is everyone so pretty?"

"Melinda," Chris sighed. "It's for mom and Aunt Paige."

Melinda looked over her shoulder and saw her father slipping in behind everyone. His eyes were slightly red, but his eyes still had a steely look in it. She waited to see if he would sit next to them, but he just sat in the back row. Waiting.

"Today, we have gathered around the room in a sad moment in history," the wicken priestess began. "Many of us have lost our loves ones and it will be a hard and difficult journey." The wicken laid her hand on the podium and looked at the faces of the loved ones. "These women were magnificent and it was amazing the effect these women had on the world. They sacrificed so much."

Small sniffles were heard around the room. No one, except family and friends came to say their last farewells. It was weird seeing all the magical creatures around the room. It wasn't, of course, to shocking to most of the people in the room.

"We have always treasured these two young women," the wicken continued. "They will always be remembered. We must remember all the sacrifices they did for us. Many of us wouldn't be here if they did not stand up for what is right."

The wicken looked around the room. "We must remember the magnificent things they did." Melinda looked around and everyone was crying. Every adult, even her father had tears in his eyes. Chris. Wyatt. Everyone, was crying. Except her. "It will be hard without them, but we must survive through their memories and their achievements."

"I want to leave Wyatt," Melinda whispered to her older brother. "Take me out of here I need to leave." Wyatt wrapped his arm around her and squeezed a little.

"Melinda," Wyatt whispered back. "It'll be fine." Melinda looked at him pleatingly and he looked away, not wanting to see her. Melinda eagerly looked around the room anxiously.

"Melinda," Chris called to her. "Let's go." Melinda looked around the room. No one was leaving. "Melinda, we have to go up."

"I'm not going," she frowned at her older brother. "You can't make me." The room looked at the arguing individuals. "You can't make me go up there."

"Melinda," Phoebe turned towards her. "Go up there it'll make you feel better." her aunt wiped a tear that fell from her own eyes. "You should go up there."

"No." Melinda repeated. Her brothers sighed and she watched her two brothers walk to the podium staring intently at what her two siblings would say.

"Our, mother," Wyatt began. "She was a great woman." Melinda tuned him out. "Fantastic.." Everytime a word came out of Wyatt's mouth. "We'll miss..." it was like empty words. "She will always be remembered..."

Melinda watched as Chris switched spots and began to talk. "We will always remember..." his eyes narrowed at Melinda. "When we were little..." he smiled a little "Peanut..."

One by one each of her cousins stood up and talked about how much they would miss their family members. She watched Aunt Phoebe talk about how she would miss her sisters. Daryl and Aunt Billie talked about how they felt like the two women were family. Every magical creature stood up and talked about how they helped. It was very repetitive. Melinda wanted to leave.

Melinda stood up. "I've got to get out of here," she whispered to her brothers. She ran out of the room, not turning her head towards the loud footsteps behind her.

"Melinda," she heard her father yell towards her. "Melinda, come inside." she ignored him. "Melinda, you will come inside so help me God." she didn't turn towards her father and continued to walk. "Melinda Prudence Halliwell, come here now!"

Melinda froze and looked towards her father. "I don't have to listen to you." she choked out. "You were never there in the first place. I was an accident."

"You have to listen to me," he frowned. "I am your father and now that your mother is gone it is up to me to take care of you and your brothers." Her father didn't correct the words she said and she felt like her world was falling apart again. Her father didn't even want her.

"Do you even knwo how to take care of us?" she laughed maliciously. "You don't even know how or when to feed us!" she remembered the time that their mother left them with their father for a week he kept forgetting to feed them and they were to young to know how to cook for themselves so Wyatt had to call their Aunt Paige.

"I'm your father," he replied again. "I can take care of you and I will. I don't need that attitude from you." He stepped closer to her. "You will listen to me and you will stop all this nonsense."

"Screw you!" she yelled. "I can't stand you."

He slapped her. "Melinda, I'm sorry," he looked at his hand and then looked at her. "I didn't mean to do that." He walked towards her, but she stepped back. "Melinda, please talk to me." she shook her head. "Melinda?"

"I-I-" she stuttered, before she straightened up and replied calmly. "I have to go."

"Melinda!" He yelled at her when she started sprinting towards the parking lot.

"I have to get out of here," she panicked looking arond the area. "I have to go." She saw a sidewalk and ran to it. "I need to get somewhere. Anywhere, but here." she mumbled to herself. "I've got to get out of here."

Melinda followed the sidewalk and watched each builidng. She watched people throwing frisbys in the grass and laughing. Laughter. Happiness. She checked her watch. "Two hours?" she questioned in shock. "I can't believe I've been walking for two hours." Cars zoomed by her and she sighed trying to figure out if she should just call Wyatt for help. He probably knew where she was anyways. She wondered why her father didn'tcome after her, but then again she was an accident. He didn't want her.

"Wy?" she whispered. "Wy, I'm ready to come home." Orbs appeared and Wyatt smiled at her. "Thanks for coming." She replied and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I knew you would call for me eventually," he held her. "Don't worry about running out everyone understands."

She snuggled in closer. "Why didn't you just come and pick me up?" she asked looking up at his face. "If you wanted to you could have just picked me up."

He frowned at her. "I thought you would call me or Chris or someone to pick you up," he still held onto her. "What happened with you outside?" He asked her. "Dad wouldn't say anything about it."

"Dad started yelling at me," she sighed. "I yelled back and he hit me."

He looked at her in shock. "He did what?" he yelled startling some passerbys. He let go at her and stared at her up and down. "Where did he hit you?" He demanded and circled around her looking at every part of her body.

"He hit me on my face," she frowned and looked away from him. "He was mad." Wyatt turned grabbed onto her chin and checked around her face.

"It doesn't matter if he was mad. He should have known better then to hit you." He frowned as he noticed the slight red mark on her face that had not yet disappeared. "I'm going to heal you face," he pinched her lips close lightly and stared at her hazel eyes. "No protesting." Her face illuminated in blue and the slight redness disappeared. "That should feel better. I should have let it bruised so that he could be arrested for child abuse, but I would never allow you to go through that pain."

She nodded and pushed his hand away from her lips. "I could have lived with the marks," she ignored his frown. "I hope he gets punished for hitting me. I wish he would get his wings clipped, but then we would be stuck with him for hours at a time."

Wyatt laughed a little. "You're right," he smiled at her. "But, I could never stand being with him that long." Melinda smiled a little before remebering that the reason she was out here was because her mothe rwas gone.

"We can still laught and smile," he said as if reading her mind. "Mom would want us to be happy even when she is gone. It's not impossible to be happyit'll be hard, but we can live."

"It's hard," she frowned. "I do'nt want to live without her." She hugged him again. "I wish mom was back. I wish mom would have never left."

"I know," he sighed. "I wish she never left." He hugged her tightly. "Let's go home, are you ready?"

"Yes," she felt herself being orbed and held him tightly, waiting to feel the wooden floor on her feet again.


	5. Stick and Stones

A/N: It's been so long since I updated this story and I'm so sorry! I have been procrastinating when it came to this story. I hope you enjoyed this story chapter!

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Stick and Stones

_Replay_

_"We can still laught and smile," he said as if reading her mind. "Mom would want us to be happy even when she is gone. It's not impossible to be happyit'll be hard, but we can live."_

_"It's hard," she frowned. "I don't want to live without her." She hugged him again. "I wish mom was back. I wish mom would have never left."_

_"I know," he sighed. "I wish she never left." He hugged her tightly. "Let's go home, are you ready?"_

_"Yes," she felt herself being orbed and held him tightly, waiting to feel the wooden floor on her feet again._

* * *

Melinda barely understood how she got into her bed. Wyatt left her in the house after he made sure that she was 'okay'. She wasn't and she didn't understand how anyone else could even have the inclination that she was. She continued to stare at the picture of their family on the wall, smiling and happy. The picture reflected every personality of her cousins, aunts, uncles, her brothers, and most importantly her mother. The whole family loved the circus not even the clowns with the overly happy face deterred them from the face painting and the 'magic tricks'. She wanted it all back. She wanted her life back.

"Oh gosh," Melinda sobbed. "I can't do this." She carefully put her feet on the wooden floor and began taking the dirty clothes and delicately putting them in the hamper. She continued to clean different areas of the room until she saw the mirror. Melinda looked carefully in the mirror and saw her own reflection, so much like her mother's. "I hate you." She mumbled. "I hate you." A little louder. "I hate you!" the scream seemed to echo around her room. She shook her head nervously, "Keep busy." She remembered hearing one time about dealing with a loss one. "Keep busy." All she could do was repeat words and that was what kept her sane. "Repetition."

She picked up her hamper and walked out of her room slowly. "Is anyone here?" She said allowed after not hearing form anyone. It was four o' clock and it would be the right time for some food to be cooked in preparation for the nightly dinner. No one would be there to cook this time. Her stomach rumbled in frustration. "I know," she sighed. "I know I'm hungry." She dropped the hamper in the laundry room and walked to the kitchen and saw the several casseroles that people created for the next week. 'I hate casseroles,' Melinda thought. Her mother would tell her that she should be grateful that people took the consideration to cook for the family, but Melinda wasn't one to eat something she didn't like. She looked in the refrigerator and frowned at the horrible smell, 'milk is sour,' she thought.

"Melinda," she heard a whisper behind her. "I'm sorry." She turned to the familiar voice and glared. "You, know I didn't mean to do it. I'm a pacifist." Her father repeated the words that she was very familiar with. "I don't hurt people." She glared at him, 'maybe not physically' she thought. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She laughed a little. All he ever did was apologize. "It's not funny Melinda." She rolled her eyes when she realized he heard the little laugh. "I'm trying to apologize and you think it's a joke."

"Dad, you are a joke," Melinda continued to laugh making sure that he heard her. "You say you are 'sorry'," she made emphasis with a quotation hand gesture. "But, really you are trying to appease your own guilt." He went to speak, but she cut him off. "In reality, you could have saved her." She didn't need to clarify who 'her' was. "All, you cared about was Wyatt!" She stopped laughing at the frown he gave her. "You are so hopeless that even the demons don't take you seriously."

"Now, wait a minute," Leo snapped. "I don't know where this attitude suddenly arose from." It was her turn to frown. "Maybe, it has to do with the recent events." She wanted to scream 'recent events', but she could barely deal with the death of her mother. She wasn't weak though and she definitely didn't want the one person who she despised to see her like that. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you and your brother." Melinda didn't need clarification on which brother it was, it was definitely not Wyatt. "I will figure it out and I have to attend another meeting to see what to do now."

Melinda glared. "Wait a minute," she started. "You are leaving us again after so much has happened?" Melinda wanted to curse and yell and scream at him, but she couldn't. He was so pathetic in the white elder outfit. "I want you to know _Leo_," she enunciated his name slowly. "Chris and I, we don't need you and we never did."

"Melinda," he attempted to scold. "Do not speak to me like that. I will see you later tonight," he turned away and orbed. That made her angrier. He had nothing to say, nothing to prove his innocence. He just escaped to the 'Up There' and continued to ignore his family. He didn't fight over the fact that he didn't come down to heal his former wife. He didn't argue over the fact that she called him by his first name. It was like arguing with a stone, but instead of a stone he could speak. Whoever, made up the saying, Melinda thought, 'stick and stones, will break my bones, but words will never hurt me,' was an idiot.

She went through the refrigerator and cleaned out all the rotten food. "Clean," she mumbled to herself. "I've got to keep myself busy." She went to the laundry room and started her laundry. She looked at the room and was amazed how it was so clean it was as if nothing really happened. "Probably, a spell," she mumbled to herself. She went into her brothers' room and picked up their laundry and took the rotten objects out of their room. She continued to clean, moping, sweeping, window cleaning, and finally there was nothing else to clean. She had nothing else to keep her busy and exhaustion hit her. She fell to her knees and curled into a ball on the floor. "God, help me." Eventually, she fell into an uneasy sleep and her nightmares surfaced into more terror.

* * *

Ladybug was tired of hurting and tired of wanting to try to fix everything. Her mother was hidden in her room and not even her father could take her out of her inner loneliness. "Ladybug," she looked towards her two sisters surrounding her bed where she lay. "We're hungry." Ladybug rolled her eyes, got out of bed, and dragged them to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" They flinched, she didn't mean to sound so harsh. "Soup?" she questioned. "Spaghetti O's?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "We want Spaghetti O's." Penny sighed. "Can you make it for us please?" Penny watched as Ladybug pulled the can-opener out of the drawer and continued to open two cans of the Spaghetti O's food.

"Enjoy," Ladybug gave the food to them after microwaving it. "I don't know how you eat that food." She gagged a little as they 'gulped' the food down like water. "It's all fake preservatives, didn't you read the article that mom wrote about that food?" They didn't look up at her. "God knows why she still buys that disgusting food for you." She watched as both of her siblings finished their portion of food at the same time. "Creepy." She mumbled to herself.

Patty dumped the dishes and smiled at her sister. "Thank you for the food." She walked away to her bedroom and the door slowly close. Ladybug stared at the exit area and sighed in confusion. She thought that Patty might speak to her about what was going on in the family, but nothing in her eyes or voice reflected any questions.

"She doesn't know what's going on," Penny spoke to Ladybug. "I think she's blocking it in her mind or something." Penny waited to see if Ladybug would respond. "I think she thinks this is all a bad dream."

Ladybug turned towards her. "How doesn't she get this?" Ladybug snapped at her younger sister. "She stood up with us and spoke about how much our family meant." She glared at her sister. "I just don't understand and mom isn't coming out of her room."

Penny nodded. "I know."

"Penny?" Ladybug looked to her younger sister. "What are we supposed to do now?" She could never believe that she was asking her little sister so much questions, how mature they all were since entering this world. "I am so lost and confused."

"I guess," Penny sighed. "We live."

* * *

Henry drove around in his car. "Where to go?" He mumbled to himself as he passed the various shops. "I need to do something." He knew he should take care of his kids, but what was he supposed to do. He was a 'work a-holic' to be blunt and he didn't know how to take care of his children. He wasn't gifted with that touch. "I need to go somewhere." He turned into a parking spot got out of his car and continued walking down the unfamiliar sidewalk. He turned into the next building and smiled at the familiar place.

"You want anythin'," the fat bartender asked. "I got what you need m' sure." Henry frowned at the thought of drowning away his sorrows. He knew in his field there were a few cops that were heavy drunks when they weren't on work. He never got drunk even when he did lose a parolee. He always had someone to comfort him to chase away the sorrows.

He sighed and sat down in front of the bartender. "Vodka on the rocks."

"A little early to get drunk," the bartender frowned. "I don't like em' drunks." The bartender frowned as he handed the strong drink to his customer and watched Henry drain it. "You don't cause no scene, okay?" He waited for Henry to respond. "Okay?"

"How about you just serve me another drink," Henry snapped. "I'm not a drunk and you are in the wrong occupation if you don't expect to deal with drunks." The bartender frowned and Henry gave more money for his next drink. "A little bit slower?" Henry ignored the glare that the bartender sent him. "You know I haven't touched a drink in five years." Henry sighed and frowned as he remembered the last time he touched a drink.

The bartender nodded. "What drive you to the drink?"

"Pai-" he cut himself off and frowned at the fact he could barely say her name. "My wife died today." He put money on the table and smiled as the familiar drink kept on coming. "You know you're alright." He laughed out loud. "Can you believe I don't even feel drunk?"

The bartender shook his head. "I don't think you should drink anymore."

Henry shook his head. "You're English is getting better." Henry could tell that the bartender scowled at him. "Another one." He didn't even know how many he had. All he knew was that the sky was getting darker and the more drinks he had the less pain there was. The pain disappeared, but so did his children and the world.

Coop sat outside the door waiting for his wife to come out. "Phoebe," he yelled a little, but softly enough so his children couldn't hear him. "Phoebe, please come out." There was a shuffle from the bed and he smiled a little as she opened the door for him. "Thank you." He sighed and jumped up to meet her eyes.

She didn't nod in acknowledgement. "What do you want?" she snapped. "Have you came back to tell me that you saved my sisters?" She glared at him when he didn't say anything to her. "The funny thing about losing someone is realizing how much you loved them."

He frowned. "Phoebe, I'm-"

"-sorry," she mocked. "I need some space."

He nodded. "Okay," he sighed. "But, if you need anyone-"

She slammed the door in his face and he sat down again, waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he knew that if she ever did come out to talk or eat he would be there. As long as he was there he would always be loving her and helping her out.

* * *

Chris threw lightning bolts at the various demons. "Die!" He screamed as he hit another demon and they screamed in pain. "You will pay for what you did." He was happy and relieved with each death, one lass demon to deal with in the future. "I hate you!"

He heard the orbs behind him, but didn't pause to look at them. "Chris," he heard his brother call out to him. "You don't want to do this." Wyatt touched his shoulder and Chris turned to him. "Let's go home and eat." Chris didn't say anything. "Come on Chris let's go."

Chris sighed and whispered. "I miss her."

"I know," Wyatt said and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "I'll take care of you." Chris nodded his head and together they orbed away. 'I'll never let anything bad happen to you and Melinda,' Wyatt thought as they landed into their room.

* * *

Henry Junior sat with his sisters in his room. He wanted to get out and follow his father and see what he was doing, but at the same time he didn't want to know. His father was gone a lot of the time and he was probably worried about how to take care of the three of them.

"Henry," Henry looked at the voice that called his voice. "I miss mommy."

Henry nodded his head at Pandora. "I know, 'Dora'" he hugged her and Posie. "It'll be okay I'm here." His voice caught a little. "It'll be alright I'll be there for you and we'll get through this together." He heard them cry and he wanted to cry with them. "I'll be strong for both of you." He would take care of his sisters if he could help it.

* * *

"Leo," Leo turned towards the elder. "I want to talk to you." Leo turned towards the elder and nodded his head in conformation. "I know this has been a hard time on you and your family." The elder began and Leo nodded and waited politely as the elder continued. "We want to know if you wanted to take over the Magic School." The elder had a blank expression to Leo's shock. "We've talked to the current headmaster and he agreed to step down for you sake." The elder continued to speak ignoring the befuddled look. "I know that it has been hard for you to go back there since Gid-"

Leo cut him off. "Gideon was taken care of by the sisters and I am willing to take the position of headmaster." Leo watched as the elder smiled at him. "I will inform the other elders of your decision." The elder walked away and Leo orbed to the manor. "Chris and Wyatt!" He called out. He didn't want to talk to his daughter at the moment. He heard the two boys come down stairs and he ignored the harsh glare that his children gave him. "I am enrolling the three of you into Magic School."

Wyatt was first to respond. "I don't want to!"

"I'm your father," Leo frowned. "You will attend school this Monday." Leo ignored the look on his boys face. "Don't forget to tell your sister." He orbed away before Chris and Wyatt could protest. As much as Chris, Melinda, and Wyatt would hate this it would help them in the end.


End file.
